Znowu mieć sześć lat: Syn Hogwartu
by akumaNakago
Summary: Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego, sequel fanfika "Znowu mieć sześć lat". Mały Severus zamieszkuje w Hogwarcie z tatą-dyrektorem i braćmi-Gryfonami. Czy wszyscy ucieszą się na jego widok? Nie macie chyba wątpliwości, że nie... Oj, będzie się działo.
1. Prolog

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Prolog<p>

* * *

><p>- Severus Snape - zawołała profesor McGonagall.<p>

Sześciolatek podszedł do stołka i wdrapał się na niego. Musiał przytrzymywać Tiarę Przydziału obiema rękoma na głowie, bo inaczej opadłaby mu na ramiona.

- Hmmm, co my tu mamy... - odezwał się zdziwiony kapelusz. - Co ty tu robisz, dziecko?

Severus mgliście pamiętał ten głos. Ze wszystkich sił próbował sobie przypomnieć skąd... aż wreszcie zrozumiał. Musiał być już wcześniej przydzielany, kiedy po raz pierwszy miał jedenaście lat.

- W rzeczy samej - przytaknęła Tiara. - A teraz wracasz tu w osobliwych okolicznościach. Tak być nie może. Nie, nie martw się, wciąż możesz chodzić tu do szkoły - uspokoiła chłopca.

Usta kapelusza otworzyły się, lecz zamiast wykrzyknąć nazwę domu, Tiara ponownie zaczęła śpiewać:

_Coś ty sobie myślał, dyrektorze,_

_Ktoś ci coś do picia dolał może_

_Choć to znowu dziecko, choć sześć lat ma_

_Na mur nie przydzielę go drugi raz_

_Poprzedni przydział już dość go zranił_

_A zresztą gdzie niby chcesz, by trafił?_

_Do Slytherinu on nie pasuje_

_Więc wcale go tam dać nie planuję_

_Bystry jest, mógłby być w Rawenclawie_

_Lecz tam jego ból empatii nie znajdzie_

_Hufflepuff za lojalność wziąłby go_

_I za troskę, ale to wciąż nie to_

_A Gryffindor, choć tam bracia jego_

_Czuję, że mógłby źle traktować go_

_Nie, dyrektorze, tak być nie może_

_Bez przydziału wyjdzie stąd niebożę_

_Syn Hogwartu, dziecię wszystkim drogie_

_Cały zamek będzie jego domem_

_Dyrektorze, dopóki wojna trwa_

_Dziecko twe małym pozostać wciąż ma_

_Wiesz, jak wiele rzeczy może pójść źle_

_Najlepszą ochronę ma obecnie_

_A teraz, mój mały, do taty idź_

_Nawet ja, kapelusz, chcę się bawić_

Harry i Hermiona uśmiechnęli się. Dumbledore przez chwilę sprawiał wrażenie zaskoczonego, potem jednak też się uśmiechnął i rozłożył ręce, aby objąć syna.

- No cóż, skorzystajmy więc z dobrej rady Tiary - powiedział na całą salę. - Uczta gotowa; zajadajcie!

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>prologu

* * *

><p><em>Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-).<em>

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział pierwszy<p>

* * *

><p>Uczta była nieco bardziej przygaszona niż w poprzednich latach. Uczniowie Slytherinu byli... skonsternowani jest chyba najlepszym określeniem. Wciąż spoglądali ukradkiem na opiekuna swego domu, który jadł teraz kolację obok Dumbledore'a, gawędząc ze starszym panem radośnie. Ci, których rodzice byli śmierciożercami, wiedzieli oczywiście, że hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów został ukarany, ale widok, jaki został im przedstawiony, znacznie odbiegał od ich wyobrażeń.<p>

Draco Malfoy zmrużył oczy. Jego ojciec i Lord Voldemort sowicie go wynagrodzą, jeśli sprowadzi im Snape'a.

Severus zjadł większą część swej kolacji i zaczął się robić śpiący. Czuł się nieprzyjemnie. Mnóstwo ludzi na sali gapiło się na niego, a choć tatuś siedział tuż obok, to resztę miejsc przy stole zajmowały osoby, które próbowały odebrać go Harry'emu.

Brązowowłosy, chudy mężczyzna siedzący trzy krzesła od niego ciągle zerkał na niego z dziwną miną. Chłopiec czuł, że strach ściska go za gardło. Ten mężczyzna go przerażał; Severus był całkiem pewny, że jako dorosły też się go bał. Poszukał wzrokiem Harry'ego, Rona i Hermiony. Siedzieli przy stole Gryffindoru, z ożywieniem rozmawiając z jakimś chłopcem z ich domu i odwracając się czasem, żeby wymienić zdanie czy dwa z dziewczynką przy stole Ravenclawu, którą reszta Krukonów ignorowała.

Chciał iść do Harry'ego, ale inni ludzie przy jego stole nie wyglądali zbyt miło. Może Harry nie chciałby, żeby przyjaciele się na niego pogniewali. Harry byłby na niego wściekły, gdyby stracił przyjaciół przez Sevvy'ego.

Ze smutnym westchnieniem patrzył tęsknie na stół Gryffindoru.

Hermiona to zauważyła. Poklepała po ramieniu Harry'ego, który natychmiast odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na chłopczyka. Potem uśmiechnął się do niego i pomachał. Severus odpowiedział machaniem i bladym, nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Uśmiechnął się szerzej, gdy Harry skinął na niego, żeby podszedł. Spojrzał błagalnie na Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor skinął głową, wytarł mu z twarzy odrobinę zbłąkanego sosu i pozwolił mu dołączyć do przyjaciół.

Severus pobiegł Wielką Salą nieświadom śledzących go zewsząd spojrzeń, po czym wdrapał się na długą drewnianą ławę między Harrym a Hermioną.

- Witaj, Sevvy - powiedział Harry. - Jak ci minęła kolacja? Mówiłem, że przydział nie będzie straszny, prawda?

Chłopiec przytaknął radośnie. W następnej chwili zniknęły resztki wieczornego posiłku, które zastąpił deser. Dziecko szczodrze nałożyło sobie do miseczki lodów.

- Czemu Tiara nie dała mnie w żadnego domu, Harry? Ale powiedziała, że do szkoły mogę chodzić.

Harry potargał mu włosy, czym zasłużył sobie na złowrogie spojrzenia kolegów z klasy i niektórych pozostałych uczniów.

Seamus pochylił się bliżej.

- Musisz tego DOTYKAĆ? - spytał z obrzydzeniem. - Nie wierzę własnym oczom. Na pewno nie jesteś Ślizgonem, Harry?

Sevvy poczuł, że łzy napływają mu do oczu, przełknął je jednak i uniósł wzrok.

- Cóż, jedno jest pewne - wykrzywił się słodko - w twoim przypadku Tiara musiała nawet nie zastanowić się nad Rawenclawem.

Po tych słowach szybko schował się za Harrym, zanim starszy chłopiec zdążył zrozumieć obelgę.

- Oż ty mały... - Seamus i Dean rzucili się na Severusa, ale Ron przytrzymał Deana, a Harry złapał Seamusa za szatę z przodu.

- Posłuchaj mnie bardzo uważnie - wysyczał. - Całkowicie sobie zasłużyłeś na to, co powiedział. Jeszcze raz znieważysz mojego brata i lepiej będzie, jeśli szybko rzucisz zaklęcie tarczy, bo inaczej przeklnę cię tak, że popamiętasz. Jasno się wyrażam?

- Czyżby powstał jakiś problem, panowie? - Podeszła do nich profesor McGonagall.

Nadal gotujący się z gniewu Harry puścił szatę Seamusa.

- N-nie, pani profesor - wyjąkał Dean.

- Ten mały bachor mnie obraził! - poskarżył się Seamus.

Severus spojrzał na Harry'ego, który go podniósł. Nagle obaj przypomnieli Minerwie chłopców, których zobaczyła tego dnia, gdy próbowali zabrać Sevvy'ego z bungalowu.

- Bronił się tylko - wyjaśnił Harry zimno - przeciw pewnym bardzo starym i pełnym nienawiści komentarzom, przy których blednie to, co sam powiedział. Ale nowy rok szkolny nie trwa nawet od godziny i pewny jestem, że to się już nie powtórzy.

Minerwa zrozumiała, że Harry dla dobra Sevvy'ego nie chce, aby problem został spotęgowany. Skinęła głową.

- Może zabierzesz Severusa do jego ojca? - zasugerowała.

Spojrzała w oczy Harry'emu, a on doskonale odczytał jej intencje: będzie mógł położyć Sevvy'ego do łóżka pierwszej nocy po powrocie do Hogwartu.

**xXxXx**

- Harry?

Ciepło otulony Severus leżał w swoim łóżku. Harry siedział na skraju mebla, rozglądając się po pokoju. Nie był utrzymany w ślizgońskich kolorach, jak jego pokój w bungalowie. Zamiast tego sufit był zaczarowany tak, że wyglądał jak nocne niebo, na ścianach zaś widniały podobizny ulubionych zwierząt Sevvy'ego. Smoki kicały razem z królikami, a węże wygodnie podróżowały na grzbietach gryfów.

- Tak, Sevvy?

- Czemu oni mnie nienawidzą?

Harry zawahał się.

- Nie byłem miły, jak byłem duży, prawda? - W oczach dziecka lśniły łzy.

Harry podciągnął dziecko w górę i zaczął je kołysać.

- Sevvy... tak, to prawda. Miałeś trudną osobowość jako dorosły, ale to nie była do końca twoja wina. Po części wynikała ze strachu, ponieważ twoi rodzice tak bardzo cię skrzywdzili, że zacząłeś bać się ludzi.

Chłopczyk spojrzał na niego.

- Ale... ale to czemu byłem niedobry?

- Ponieważ uważałeś, że jedynym sposobem, żeby nikt już dla ciebie nie był niedobry, jest być bardziej niedobrym niż inni. A druga część to była głównie gra.

- Gra?

Harry przytaknął.

- Jako dorosły musiałeś też udawać bardzo niedobrego, bo byłeś szpiegiem, pamiętasz? Nie mogłeś być miły dla wszystkich, bo musiałeś się upewnić, że nikt się nie dowie.

Sevvy usiadł prosto.

- Więc to nie była tak naprawdę moja... moja wina, jak byłem dorosły.

Harry, chichocząc, przypomniał sobie swojego mistrza eliksirów.

- Bycie sarkastycznym sprawiało ci przyjemność - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu - ale nie, większość twojej paskudności nie była całkiem twoją winą. Tylko że my, uczniowie, nie wiedzieliśmy, oczywiście, że byłeś szpiegiem.

Lekko skinąwszy głową, Sevvy wślizgnął się z powrotem pod okrycie.

- Ale ty już mnie nie nienawidzisz, prawda?

Harry czule potargał ciemne włosy chłopca, kręcąc głową.

- Do diaska, nie, dzieciaku, jesteś moim młodszym bratem. A z czasem również inni zobaczą, jak wspaniały z ciebie człowiek. I jakim wspaniałym człowiekiem byłeś jako dorosły, pod tą swoją paskudnością - dodał po namyśle.

- Tatuś lubił mnie, jak byłem dorosły, prawda?

- On cię kocha bez względu na twój wiek - odparł Harry. - Bardzo cię lubił jako dorosłego i bardzo cię lubi teraz.

- Będę musiał sobie iść, jak będziesz z przyjaciółmi? Bo oni nie nie lubią?

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Nie, absolutnie! Złamiesz serce Ronowi i Hermionie, jeśli już cię nie zobaczą, a cała reszta będzie po prostu musiała zaakceptować, że mam teraz wspaniałego młodszego brata.

Dziecko wsunęło się głębiej pod koce.

- To myślisz, że jutro wszystko będzie dobrze? Lekcje i w ogóle?

- Po prostu bądź sobą, Sevvy. Bądź cierpliwy. Nauczyciele zaopiekują się tobą.

- Poza tym strasznym panem. Tym, który ci powiedział, żebyś się mnie pozbył.

Uśmiech Harry'ego zbladł, oczy mu rozbłysły.

- On wie, co mu zrobię, jeśli cię skrzywdzi - powiedział zimno. Potem znowu się uśmiechnął i przygasił światła. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, Sevvy. Przyjdę po ciebie po śniadaniu i zabiorę cię na twoją pierwszą lekcję, w porządku? Teraz śpij. Słodkich snów, dzieciaku.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału pierwszego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Vivian Zabini**__ Tak szybko, jak powinien był, czyli tydzień po zakończeniu poprzedniego opowiadania tej serii ;-). Mam nadzieję, że uda mi się iść zgodnie z harmonogramem już cały czas, acz przyznam, że się nie łudzę - prawie na pewno w którymś momencie będę miała obsuwkę. Nic, zobaczymy. Severus jest, przede wszystkim, za młody na przydział; przydzielenie go uważałabym za nieco niesprawiedliwe (o ile można to tak określić), bo dlaczego miałoby się zrównywać sześcioletniego syna dyrektora szkoły z jedenastoletnimi uczniami? Ani jemu nie wyszłoby to zapewne na dobre, ani im. Ech, tłumaczenie piosenki osobiście uważam za mocno kulawe, ale też robiłam je na kolanie (zresztą... czego ja nie tłumaczę na kolanie...?). Z drugiej strony jestem pełna podziwu dla Tiary, która przecież musiała wymyślić całą tę piosenkę w ledwie kilka minut, na poczekaniu - jak na prowizorkę wyszło chyba całkiem nieźle, zarówno w oryginale, jak i w przekładzie ;-)._

_**AKlio**__ No wiesz, jakoś specjalnie ostatni rozdział pierwszej części tej trylogii od poprzednich się nie różnił, więc łatwo było przeoczyć, że był ostatni. Ewentualnie można się było domyślić dzięki napisowi "KONIEC" na końcu; w rozdziałach nieostatnich zawsze jest tam napisane "KONIEC rozdziału ...". Ale kto by na to zwracał uwagę... ;-) Rzeczywiście, prolog tej części jest wyjątkowo krótki, nawet jak na Laume, która dłuższe rozdziały pisze od wielkiego dzwonu (za co dzięki jej wielkie składam, bo nie lubię tłumaczyć długich rozdziałów - nie jestem w stanie przełożyć ich _od ręki_, muszę sobie pracę rozkładać na raty, a to mnie męczy). Piosenek i wierszy nie znoszę tłumaczyć - cierpię za każdym razem, kiedy przychodzi mi to robić. Może dlatego, że sama wierszy nie piszę (piosenki owszem, ale rzadko - _fanfik_ "Harry Potter na melodie piosenek Queen" najlepszym tego przykładem ;-)), a poezja, liryka w ogóle są mi dość obce... Ja również zgadzam się z decyzją Tiary; z perspektywy jej piosenki pomysł Albusa wydaje mi się wręcz poroniony - Severus nie byłby pełnoprawnym członkiem żadnego domu (nigdzie nie ma jego rówieśników, mieszkałby pewnie z dyrektorem, nie wśród kolegów, na lekcje wszystkie pewnie chodzić nie będzie, oceniany też pewnie nie będzie... bez sensu) i prędzej czy później poczułby się zapewne obco, nawet gdyby członkowie jego domu mieli jak najlepsze chęci. Tak jest zdecydowanie lepiej._

_**kruszynka85**__ Zawsze. Jeśli coś już zaczynam tłumaczyć, to na pewno przetłumaczę do końca, a potem zabiorę się za tłumaczenie kolejnych części - jeżeli istnieją. No i jeśli autor udzieli mi pozwolenia na przekład i nie odbierze go później, kiedy zmieni zdanie lub zajdą okoliczności zmuszającego go do tego. Na razie jeszcze nie znalazłam się w takiej sytuacji, ale pewnie prędzej czy później... Yhm, mnie się też następne części bardzo podobały, każda ma w sobie coś, co sprawia, że czyta się ją z ciekawością. Dziękuję bardzo, choć przyznam, że ja tu żadnej perfekcji nie widzę. Miło jednak wiedzieć, że czytelnikom się podoba i doceniają moją pracę._

_**lwica**__ Ależ proszę :-D. Staram się być _zawsze do usług_, chociaż świetnie wiem, że aż nazbyt często mi to nie wychodzi. Właściwie Severusowi teraz zostało już tylko troje przyjaciół (nauczycieli nie licząc, ale z nimi to właściwie nic nie wiadomo): Harry, Ron i Hermiona. Bliźniacy wszak już do szkoły nie chodzą. Przyznam, że nie pamiętam treści aż tak dokładnie, mgliście tylko kojarzę niektóre dalsze wydarzenia, nie jestem więc pewna, ale wydaje mi się, że Sevvy nawiąże nowe bliskie znajomości - jest przecież słodkim dziecięciem, a jednocześnie na tyle charakternym, żeby chłopcy też znaleźli w nim kumpla. Zapału jak na razie mi nie brakuje, gorzej z czasem ;-)._

_**Duszek**__ Cały ten fanfik jest raczej słodki, nie uważasz? Jak i jego główny bohater ;-). No jestem ciekawa, do którego momentu zdołasz się powstrzymywać przed sięgnięciem do oryginału w przypadku _tego_ opowiadania... :-P Komentuj, komentuj, acz nie oczekuj, że kolejne rozdziały będą się ukazywać częściej niż raz w tygodniu. Ze swej strony obiecuję, że postaram się dotrzymywać terminów... chociaż wiesz, jak to ze mną bywa. Nic więcej jednak obiecać nie mogę, bo nie chciałabym kłamać._

_**tygrysek**__ Dziękuję. Zapewniam, że w ciągu dalszym znajdą się również momenty, w których śmiech może być reakcją dość... dziwną :-P. No, ale to jednak trochę później. Na razie jest raczej czarująco. Nie oczekiwałabym jednak, żeby Albus puścił Severusa samopas i pozwolił mu na wszystko - dyrektor nie ma ciężkiej ręki, to fakt, ale bez przesady, pewne ramy zachowania ważne są również, a nawet przede wszystkim, dla dobra samego dziecka, dla jego zdrowia fizycznego i psychicznego. Nie, nie sądzę, żeby Sevvy'emu wszystkie wybryki były wybaczane bez odpowiedniej wcześniejszej kary. Na szczęście to nie jest złe dziecko - jest po prostu dzieckiem, nie aniołem, więc psocić trochę musi choćby z samej definicji bycia dzieckiem ;-)._

_**kasiadumle**__ Wszystko się kiedyś kończy (na szczęście ;-)), nie da się tego uniknąć. Dobrze, że w tym konkretnym przypadku mamy jeszcze na pocieszenie kontynuację... oraz kontynuację kontynuacji, nieco już jednak inną. Cieszę się Twoim zachwytem i ostrzę pióra :-)._

_Zawsze do usług. No, prawie zawsze, powiedzmy. Jaki obrót spraw Cię zaskoczył: to, że tłumaczę dalej, czy to, co się dzieje w drugiej części? A jeśli to drugie, to co konkretnie - gdybyś zechciała napisać, oczywiście. Bo nie ukrywam, że wzbudziłaś moją ciekawość._

_**bla bla**__ Czy oba _bla bla_ to jedna osoba?... Założę, że tak, w związku z czym odpowiem na oba komentarze w jednej odpowiedzi. Po prawdzie wyjątkowo lekko czyta się ogólnie teksty Laume, ponieważ autorka nie używa w nich żadnych wielkich, nadętych, trudnych słów (a jeśli nawet, to bardzo rzadko), przez co też całkiem nietrudno się je tłumaczy (problemem bywają skróty myślowe i przeskoki autorki; jakoś staram się sobie z tym radzić, czasem z konieczności odchodząc nieco od oryginału). Cieszę się, że Ci się podoba, i cieszę się, że czekasz na więcej, czuję się jednak w obowiązku uprzedzić, że więcej niż jednego rozdziału tygodniowo tego konkretnego tłumaczenia raczej nie zobaczysz. Pozostaje mi więc chyba życzyć Ci... cierpliwości?_

_**N-Tonks03**__ Hm... Jest to jedno z Twoich ulubionych opowiadań w oryginale czy tylko w tłumaczeniu? Znaczy: poprzednia część należała do Twoich ulubionych fanfików czy cała trylogia, bo znasz już całość? Tak tylko z ciekawości pytam... ;-) Gdybyś kiedyś znalazła jakieś błędy w tłumaczeniu, to pisz śmiało - zawsze jestem wdzięczna za pokazywanie mi, gdzie są byki, bo sama mam problemy z ich wyłapywaniem. Ja się przy czytaniu prologu uśmiałam, kiedy wyobraziłam sobie zaskoczone miny uczniów i nauczycieli - a szczególnie szanownego pana dyrektora - gdy Tiara po raz drugi zaczęła śpiewać i to w momencie, kiedy wszyscy oczekiwali tylko podania nazwy domu. Ten tekst tłumaczy się raczej łatwo, jeśli więc nie dostanę nagłego ataku nieprzemożnego lenia albo nie nastąpi inne nieszczęście, kolejne rozdziały powinny się pojawiać w miarę regularnie. Taką mam przynajmniej nadzieję._


	3. Rozdział drugi

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział drugi<p>

* * *

><p>Następnego ranka Harry zaprowadził podekscytowanego Severusa na lekcję zaklęć.<p>

- Będzie zabawnie, Harry? Wolno mi rzucać te same czary, co inne dzieci?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nie jestem pewny, Sevvy, ale profesor Flitwick z pewnością ci pomoże.

Severus nagle zatrzymał się z przerażoną miną.

- To on może zmienić mnie z powrotem w dorosłego, prawda?

- Tak, uczy zaklęć, więc był w stanie znaleźć przeciwzaklęcie. Ale on cię nie zmieni z powrotem.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć?

Dotarli do klasy dziesięć minut przed rozpoczęciem lekcji, jak zauważył Harry. Wziął Sevvy'ego za rękę i wszedł do środka.

- Profesorze Flitwick? - zawołał.

- Ach, Harry. - Mały nauczyciel uśmiechnął się. - Przyprowadziłeś mojego nowego ucznia, czyż nie?

- Tak, proszę pana. Sądzę jednak, że powinniśmy przedyskutować parę kwestii.

Nauczyciel zaklęć machnięciem różdżki przyciągnął do swojego biurka dwa krzesła.

- Siadajcie, chłopcy. W czym problem?

Severus przywarł do Harry'ego, podejrzliwie przyglądając się różdżce profesora.

- Zamieni mnie pan z powrotem w dorosłego? - rzucił.

Zaskoczony Flitwick odpowiedział dopiero po kilku chwilach:

- Na Merlina, dziecko, oczywiście, że nie - zaskrzeczał z oburzeniem. - Naprawdę uważasz, że tchórzliwie rzuciłbym cię zaklęciem w plecy? Nie, dokonałeś wyboru, twoi ojciec i brat zgadzają się z tobą; to wszystko, czego mi trzeba. Byłbym jednakże bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś pozwolił mi na regularne skanowanie cię. Nikt wszak nie wie, co ta rzucona na ciebie klątwa zrobi na dłuższą metę. Lepiej dmuchać na zimne, prawda, chłopcy?

Severus powoli skinął głową. Mały człowieczek nigdy tak naprawdę nie zrobił mu krzywdy i brzmiał szczerze.

- Gotowy na pierwszą lekcję? - spytał profesor miłym tonem. - Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś wcześniej. Jeżeli nie masz nic przeciwko temu, chciałbym wypróbować z tobą niektóre zaklęcia, by dowiedzieć się, jak bardzo jesteś zaawansowany. Gdybym tak na przykład poprosił cię o rzucenie zaklęcia rozweselającego...

Spokojny, że jego bratu nic się nie stanie w towarzystwie nauczyciela zaklęć, Harry wziął swoją torbę i pomaszerował na lekcję transmutacji.

= dwór Malfoyów =

Narcyza Malfoy weszła do sypialni, którą jej mąż zajmował od czasu nieszczęsnej potyczki z Harrym Potterem i odmłodzonym Severusem Snape'em. Voldemort był wielce niezadowolony z faktu, że Lucjusz nie przyprowadził mu chłopców.

Teraz, kilka tygodni później, Lucjusz wydobrzał już na tyle, że mógł siedzieć na łóżku i czytać, a nawet rzucać lekkie klątwy na pechowego skrzata, którego obowiązkiem było zajmować się panem domu.

- Mój drogi, Draco przysłał list - powiedziała Narcyza. - Sądzę, że uznasz go za interesujący.

Lucjusz z krzywą miną wziął list, lecz w trakcie czytania jego twarz rozpogodziła się.

- Narcyzo, moja droga, musisz skontaktować się ze swoją rodziną. Będzie musiała zabrać tę wiadomość do Czarnego Pana, skoro ja nie mogę dostarczyć jej osobiście.

Trzy dni później Draco Malfoy otrzymał od ojca list z rozlicznymi wskazówkami.

= Hogwart =

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko, patrząc na Sevvy'ego tanecznym krokiem idącego na lekcje. Profesor Flitwick zapewnił go, że chłopiec znakomicie sobie radzi - zdawało się, że zachował swą dorosłą magię - i musiał przenieść go z trzeciej klasy do czwartej.

- Klasa Hufflepuffu i Ravenclawu - powiedział nauczyciel zaklęć. - Pomyślałem sobie, że będzie dla niego znacznie lepsza niż trzecia klasa Gryffindoru i Slytherinu. Ich reakcja na niego nie była przyjemna, acz zdołałem ich pohamować. Doradziłem już dyrektorowi, aby Severus na wszystkie lekcje chodził z Ravenclawem i Hufflepuffem.

Sam Harry miał za sobą parę całkiem przyjemnych dni, bez Voldemorta i zadań domowych, pełnych za to quidditcha, bo wrócił na pozycję szukającego.

I właśnie z powodu quidditcha on i Dumbledore mieli pierwszą sprzeczkę z Sevvym.

- Nie.

Dyrektor i Harry jednocześnie pokręcili głowami.

Severus nadąsał się.

- Ale tato! To NIESPRAWIEDLIWE!

- Tak się składa, że zgadzam się z Albusem, Sevvy - powiedział Harry. - Wiem, że dla ciebie jest to do dupy i pewnie, że jesteś z tego powodu wściekły, ale to naprawdę dla ciebie zbyt niebezpieczne, żebyś wziął udział w kwalifikacjach do drużyny domu.

- Ale ja jestem teraz uczniem! Umiem grać w quidditcha! Ty i bliźniaki mówiliście, że jestem dobry!

Dumbledore uciszył obu chłopców jednym spojrzeniem.

- Dość. Nie zmienię zdania, Sevvy. Nie dołączysz do drużyny quidditcha. Grałbyś z dziećmi przynajmniej dwa razy od ciebie starszymi, a często i więcej. Nie chcemy, żebyś zrobił sobie krzywdę.

- Jesteście niedobrzy! - krzyknął Sevvy. - Jak chcę, to będę latał! - Pobiegł do swojej sypialni i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Dumbledore westchnął.

- Dzieci...

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- To dobrze. Odważył się być zły na nas i zachować jak dziecinnie bez obaw, że zostanie pobity lub przeklęty. Uznaj to za komplement. Przez pierwsze tygodnie, jakie spędził ze mną, prawie nie ośmielał się oddychać z obawy przed karą.

- Mój biedny chłopaczek... - rozczulił się Dumbledore. Chwilę później wzdrygnął się, kiedy usłyszeli wyraźny dźwięk małej stopy kopiącej w drzwi. - Może nie aż taki biedny - poprawił się.

Harry wzruszył ramionami i upił herbaty.

- To było dla niego wielkie rozczarowanie, Albusie. Uwielbia latać. Moglibyśmy zorganizować coś innego? Mnóstwo pierwszoklasistów ma młodsze rodzeństwo... co byś powiedział na małą ligę?

**xXxXx**

Biorąc pod uwagę te ich umysły, uznał Severus, Krukoni potrafili być czasem naprawdę tępi. Wymknął się tego popołudnia z zamku, przekonawszy kapitana Ravenclawu, że wolno mu wziąć udział w kwalifikacjach.

Teraz musiał tylko unikać swojego ojca i Harry'ego, ale dyrektor był zajęty pracą, Harry zaś miał spotkanie drużyny związane z kwalifikacjami później, więc nie bał się ich za bardzo.

- Dobrze - powiedział kapitan Krukonów. - Chcę, żeby wasza szóstka najpierw zrobiła kilka okrążeń. Potem wypuścimy tłuczki i zobaczymy, jacy z was pałkarze.

Okrążenia były łatwe. Sevvy - mały, lekki, na porządnej miotle - z łatwością wszystkich wyprzedził. Ale tłuczki to już zupełnie inna sprawa.

Z Weasleyami i Harrym zawsze ćwiczył tłuczkami, które miały nałożone zaklęcia amortyzujące i były zaczarowane tak, żeby wydawać się lżejsze niż normalne tłuczki. Teraz okazało się, że nie jest dość silny, aby odbijać PRAWDZIWE.

Miał swego rodzaju szczęście, że jego wysiłki sprowadzały go coraz bliżej ziemi. Gdy wreszcie tłuczek uderzył w jego miotłę i Sevvy z niej spadł, był zaledwie metr z okładem nad ziemią. Jakimś cudem ucierpiała tylko jego kostka i duma.

Zanim jednak zdążył się podnieść i ocenić obrażenia, ktoś brutalnie chwycił go za kołnierz i postawił na nogi. Severus spojrzał w górę, prosto w błyszczące oczy nauczyciela opeceemu.

- Myślałem, że Dumbledore i Harry zabronili ci brać udziału w kwalifikacjach - zadrwił wilkołak. - Tak w każdym razie mówili przy śniadaniu. Jestem przekonany, że bardzo ich to... zainteresuje.

Z jakiegoś powodu mężczyzna brzmiał znajomo. Severus wzdrygnął się, kiedy całym ciężarem ciała stanął na zranionej stopie; zdecydowanie coś było nie w porządku z jego kostką!

Profesor nie zważał na nic, gdy ciągnął chłopca do zamku; ignorował rozlegające się od czasu do czasu jęki.

Na korytarzu wpadli na Harry'ego.

- Sevvy? Co do diaska...

Nie zwalniając kroku, Lupin pomaszerował ku schodom wiodącym do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- Poszedł na kwalifikacje Ravenclawu - wyjaśnił Harry'emu. - Właśnie zdjąłem go z boiska.

- Że CO? - wrzasnął Harry, biegnąc za nimi.

Kiedy znaleźli się w gabinecie dyrektora, Lupin puścił chłopca i spojrzał na Dumbledore'a z miną, którą Sevvy określiłby jako triumfalny uśmieszek, po czym wyjaśnił, co go sprowadza.

Dyrektor odwrócił się do dziecka.

- Czy to prawda, Sevvy? Czy wziąłeś udział w kwalifikacjach, chociaż ci zabroniłem?

Malec przytaknął smutno.

- Idź do swojego pokoju - polecił Dumbledore - jesteś dzisiaj uziemiony. I przez miesiąc żadnego latania.

Cały miesiąc! Miesiąc bez miotły! To z pewnością za długo?

Zerknąwszy na twarze ojca i brata, Sevvy doszedł do wniosku, że lepiej się o to nie kłócić. Wziął się w garść i pokuśtykał do swojego pokoju.

Dyrektor natychmiast zaczął grzebać w swojej szafce z eliksirami.

- Co robisz? - spytał Remus.

- Szukam kremu na zwichnięcia i siniaki - odparł Dumbledore. - Nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś, ale on najwyraźniej skręcił kostkę. Lepiej pójdę mu pomóc umyć się i zaleczyć rany.

- A ja mam własne kwalifikacje - odezwał się Harry. - Do zobaczenia później.

Nie mając wątpliwości, że został odprawiony, Lupin wyszedł z Harrym.

Za drzwiami nastolatek odwrócił się do nauczyciela.

- Owszem, zabroniliśmy Sevvy'emu udziału w kwalifikacjach, jego kara jest w całej rozciągłości sprawiedliwa, ty jednak moim zdaniem wyglądałeś na niego zbyt szczęśliwego, kiedy go wydawałeś - przyjrzał się wilkołakowi uważnie zmrużonymi oczami - nie wspominając już o tym, że nie zatrzymałeś się, aby sprawdzić, czy dziecko nie jest ranne, kiedy całkiem wyraźnie było. Innego pierwszoklasistę potraktowałbyś podobnie?

Lupinowi rozbłysły oczy.

- On nie jest pierwszoklasistą. I najwidoczniej ty i dyrektor nie jesteście w stanie utrzymać nad bachorem kontroli.

Harry westchnął. Na czystym, błękitnym niebie, którym dotychczas był początek roku szkolnego, pojawiła się chmura. Chmura w kształcie Remusa Lupina.

Wyszedł z zamku, aby zobaczyć, jaki przypływ świeżej krwi zasili zespół Gryffindoru w tym roku.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału drugiego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	4. Rozdział trzeci

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział trzeci<p>

* * *

><p>Czas biegnie szybko, kiedy dobrze się bawisz. Dla Harry'ego z pewnością okazało się to prawdą. Zanim się obejrzał, nadeszło Halloween.<p>

Sevvy żałował, że na miesiąc stracił miotłę, ale zniósł to dzielnie. Miał przecież mnóstwo innych rzeczy do roboty. Czasami jednak jego rodzina przyłapywała go na tęsknym wpatrywaniu się w ćwiczących zawodników. Ojciec i brat uśmiechali się wtedy do siebie nawzajem i nic nie mówili, za plecami chłopca knując swe nikczemne plany.

Z czasem Harry nabierał do Dumbledore'a coraz większego zaufania. A Dumbledore zaczął ufać Harry'emu. Wiedział, że chłopcy są dla siebie bliscy, że Harry jest dla Severusa nawet kimś więcej, niż tylko starszym bratem. Często już po tym, jak powiedział "dobranoc" Sevvy'emu, Harry zostawał u dyrektora na herbacie. Rozmawiali o wszystkim: o Voldemorcie, o śmierciożercach, o wojnie. Dumbledore nie popełnił drugi raz tego samego błędu i nie zatajał niczego przed Harrym, Harry zaś teraz coraz bardziej dojrzewał, traktowany jak dorosły, dzielący odpowiedzialność za wychowanie pewnego bardzo unikalnego chłopca.

- Oszaleję przez Remusa - powiedział Harry Dumbledore'owi pewnego wieczora. - Zachowuje się zupełnie jakby był zazdrosny o każdą chwilę, którą spędzam z Sevvym, ale jednocześnie paskudnie mnie traktuje. Kompletnie go nie rozumiem.

- Nie pogodził się jeszcze ze śmiercią Syriusza - wyjaśnił dyrektor. - Pogubił się. Kazałem mu porozmawiać z Szarą Damą, gdy dawałem mu tę posadę. Lepiej sprawdzę, czy usłuchał.

- Tak czy inaczej, lekcje obrony zaczynają być dla mnie niebezpieczne. On zawsze bierze mnie na środek i wypróbowuje na mnie bardzo silne klątwy; mówi, że to mnie wytrenuje na Voldemorta, ale ja uważam, że chodzi mu raczej o to, żeby mnie zranić. Wiem, że Sevvy niedługo zacznie się uczyć obrony; wolałbym, żeby nie był z Remusem sam w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

- Zgadzam się. Osobiście będę go uczył obrony. Naprawdę nie wiem, co zrobić z Remusem, Harry. Nie mogę w zasadzie wypowiadać się na ten temat, biorąc pod uwagę moje zachowanie przez ostatnie trzy lata.

Dyrektor z zakłopotaniem odwrócił wzrok.

- To się samo rozwiąże, jestem tego pewny. A między nami wszystko w porządku, Albusie. Naprawdę. A teraz... co powiesz o tej małej lidze...

= gdzieś indziej =

- Tak więc, Lucjuszu... z powrotem na nogach, jak widzę. Niezamierzona gra słów.

- Tak, mój panie, dziękuję ci za twoją łaskę, mój panie... - Śmierciożerca na czworakach zbliżył się do Voldemorta, aby ucałować skraj jego szaty.

- Przysłałeś mi wiadomość, w której wspominasz o liście od twego syna, Lucjuszu. Opowiedz mi o tym.

- Mój panie, Draco poinformował mnie, że zdrajca i ten bachor są w Hogwarcie i spytał o wytyczne. Pragnąłby uczestniczyć w odebraniu ich temu głupiemu miłośnikowi mugoli i oddaniu ich w twoje ręce, panie.

- Doprawdy? A więc mimo wszystko jest jeszcze jakaś szansa dla twojego rodu, Lucjuszu. Jak proponuje to zrobić?

- M-mój panie... podczas Halloween...

Voldemort przewrócił oczami, markując cierpliwość.

- Tak, Lucjuszu, podczas Halloween...

- Mój panie, Draco proponuje... uczniowie będą mieli możliwość odwiedzić Hogsmeade... i bez wątpienia Potter nie będzie w stanie oprzeć się prośbom brata, żeby wziął go ze sobą. Tam będą bezbronni, panie. Draco zawsze potrafił skłonić Pottera do walki, odciągnąć go od bezpiecznego miejsca; może to zrobić raz jeszcze. Wtedy chłopak będzie pozbawiony ochrony.

Voldemort z namysłem potarł brodę.

- Hmmm... ciekawe, Lucjuszu. Bardzo ciekawe. Twój syn wydaje się obiecujący, bez wątpienia dzięki twoim staraniom, by go wyedukować. Jestem zadowolony. Powiesz mu, żeby realizował ten plan i dalej cię informował o jego przebiegu.

- Tak, mój panie. Dziękuję, mój panie, dziękuję...

Lucjusz uciekł do domu, gdy tylko mógł.

= Hogwart =

- Sevvy! Dalej, Sevvy, obudź się!

Dziecko usiadło i wepchnęło piąstki do oczu.

- H'rry? - wymamrotało.

- Tak, Harry. Dalej, wstawaj. Mamy dla ciebie niespodziankę.

Severus otworzył oczy i zobaczył brata z dwiema miotłami w rękach - własną i Sevvy'ego - oraz stojącego dalej ojca, któremu oczy błyszczały jak oszalałe.

- Miesiąc już się skończył? - spytał z nadzieją, patrząc to na ojca, to na brata.

- Tak, mój mały - roześmiał się Dumbledore - my zaś znaleźliśmy rozwiązanie, aby więcej nie kusiła cię gra z zespołami domów.

Sevvy wyskoczył z łóżka i pośpiesznie wciągnął na siebie szaty.

- Powoli, powoli! - uspokajał go dyrektor. - Najpierw śniadanie. Nie możesz latać z pustym żołądkiem.

- Będę latać! Będę latać! - Severus tanecznym krokiem wybiegł z pokoju.

- Tak, tak, będziesz latać. - Dumbledore uśmiechał się ciepło. Zmusił dziecko, żeby zjadło przynajmniej tosta, potem zaś powiedział: - A teraz chodź.

Kiedy weszli na boisko do quidditcha, Sevvy ze zdziwieniem zobaczył czekającą na nich grupkę maluchów.

- Słuchajcie, dzieci - zagaił dyrektor, popychając Severusa ku jego rówieśnikom. - To jest Harry, trener pierwszej w historii Hogwartu małej ligi quidditcha. Wszyscy możecie latać tu razem i szczęśliwie jest was na tyle dużo, aby mogły powstać dwie drużyny. Obiecuję, że zagracie na tym boisku trzy prawdziwe mecze, podczas treningów będziecie jednak używać tamtego. - Wskazał mniejsze boisko, które było widać kawałek dalej.

Na nowym boisku bramki nie były aż tak wysokie, a piłki dzięki zaklęciom były bezpieczniejsze. Na tłuczki nałożone zostały czary amortyzujące, kafel był zaś mniejszy od prawdziwego, aby dzieci - w wieku od sześciu do ośmiu lat - mogły łatwo go trzymać. Znicz z kolei był większy i nie aż tak bezsensownie szybki.

Dumbledore uściskał Sevvy'ego i wrócił do zamku, zostawiwszy Harry'ego z grupką czternastu bardzo podekscytowanych malców.

- Ty jesteś Harry Potter - stwierdziła mała dziewczynka.

- Wiem o tym. - Harry uśmiechnął się. - A kim ty jesteś?

- Danielle Bones - odparła.

- Powiedz mi, Danielle, latałaś już wcześniej, prawda?

- Tak, Susie mnie nauczyła. Jestem bardzo szybka.

- To dobrze - uznał Harry. - Myślę, że najpierw przeprowadzimy coś w rodzaju kwalifikacji, żeby sprawdzić, która pozycja będzie dla was najodpowiedniejsza. Nie martwcie się, jest was czternaścioro i będziemy mieć dwie drużyny, więc dla każdego znajdzie się miejsce w zespole. Weźcie swoje miotły i przelećcie trzy okrążenia wokół boiska oraz między bramkami.

Dzieci wdrapały się na miotły i wystrzeliły w powietrze. Harry przypatrywał im się uważnie. Zauważył, że mała Danielle - która okazała się mieć prawie osiem lat, nie pięć, jak z początku sądził - i Sevvy byli najszybsi i najzwinniejsi. Oboje byli dobrym materiałem na szukających. Dwójka małych rudzielców, chłopiec i dziewczynka (kuzynostwo Rona i Ginny, jak odkrył Harry, będące siedmioletnimi bliźniętami) była znakomitą parą pałkarzy, choć brakowało im tej bezbłędnej pracy zespołowej, jaka cechowała Freda i George'a. Prawdę mówiąc, znacznie lepsi byli, kiedy grali przeciwko sobie, więc Harry umieścił ich w różnych drużynach.

Po godzinie wszystkie dzieci miały przydzielone pozycje, z których były zadowolone. Zdążyli jeszcze później rozegrać parę meczy treningowych, zanim pierwszy z zespołów domów zjawił się na boisku, by ćwiczyć.

- Chodźcie, dzieciaki. - Harry mrugnął okiem do zawodników Hufflepuffu. - Oni nie pozwolą mi szpiegować ich taktyki. W środku czekają na was lemoniada i ciastka, niedługo zaś przybędą tam wasi rodzice, żeby zabrać was do domów.

Kiedy znaleźli się w zamku Harry i Sevvy pomachali pozostałym na pożegnanie. Potem chłopczyk zarzucił rączki na szyje ojca i brata.

- Dziękuję, tatusiu, dziękuję, Harry - powiedział radośnie. - Teraz ja też mam drużynę!

Harry zapisał sobie w pamięci, żeby porozmawiać o małej lidze z zespołami innych domów - może zgodziłyby się rozegrać z malcami spotkanie towarzyskie od czasu do czasu.

**xXxXx**

- Harry?

Remus Lupin podszedł do nastolatka po śniadaniu tydzień przed Halloween.

- Tak, profesorze Lupin? - odparł oficjalnie.

- Harry, proszę, mów mi Remus albo Lunatyk - poprosił mężczyzna.

- Znów jesteś moim nauczycielem - zauważył chłopak.

- Chcę być kimś więcej niż tylko nauczycielem, Harry - ciągnął czarodziej błagalnie. - Chcę, żebyśmy byli przyjaciółmi.

Harry skinął głową.

- Wiem, że tego chcesz, ale ostatnio nie zachowujesz się zbyt przyjaźnie.

Remus wykrzywił twarz.

- Cały czas biegasz za Snape'em. Byliśmy dobrymi przyjaciółmi, zanim on zaczął ci się narzucać. Jeżeli zostawisz go Dumbledore'owi, znowu będę chciał być twoim przyjacielem.

Harry wybałuszył na niego oczy. Podobnie zresztą jak połowa Wielkiej Sali; nastolatek miał tylko nadzieję, że stół personelu był dość daleko, żeby Sevvy nie usłyszał ich wymiany zdań.

- Przykro mi, że pan tak uważa, profesorze - odparł zimno. - Mam względem mojego brata zobowiązania, których nie traktuję lekko. Jeśli nie potrafi pan tego zaakceptować, nie mamy o czym rozmawiać.

Ruszył ku drzwiom, w następnej chwili jednak poczuł, jak czyjeś palce zaciskają się na jego ramieniu.

- Harry - syknął Remus - skończ z tymi bzdurami. On nie jest twoim bratem. To mężczyzna, który z twojego życia uczynił piekło.

- Człowiekiem, który z mojego życia uczynił piekło, jest Voldemort. Snape jest tym, który kilka razy uratował mi życie. SEVVY jest moim bratem. A teraz mnie puść.

Remus Lupin puścił go z rozgniewaną miną i pomaszerował w kierunku swojej sali lekcyjnej. W klasie podszedł do niego Draco Malfoy, który z zainteresowaniem obserwował wcześniejsze zajście.

- Panie profesorze, pozwoli pan na słówko?

Remus wlepił w jasnowłosego Ślizgona niechętne spojrzenie.

- O co chodzi, panie Malfoy?

Draco usiadł przy jednym z biurek.

- Sądzę, że pan i ja mamy wspólny interes.

- Nie wiem, o czym pan mówi.

Nastolatek uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Pan jest zainteresowany odebraniem Pottera... Harry'ego z powrotem dla siebie. Ja jestem zainteresowany usunięciem mojego opiekuna domu... no, byłego opiekuna domu... spod wpływu... - szybko przełknął słowa "żałosnych Gryfonów", wiedząc, że TO zdecydowanie nie zaprowadzi go daleko z Remusem Lupinem - ...spod wpływu osób, które nieszczęśliwie źle ulokowali swoje uczucia - dokończył gładko.

- I co zamierza pan z tym zrobić? - Lupin udawał niezainteresowanego sprawą, ale oczy mu błyszczały.

- Rozumiem, że Weasleyowie chcą wziąć Snape'a do siebie. W następny weekend w Hogsmeade zajmę uwagę Pottera... Harry'ego tak, żeby zostawił Snape'a pod pana opieką. Artur i Molly zamierzają tam być, aby odwiedzić swoje dzieci, czyż nie?

Remus nie miał zamiaru pytać, skąd Ślizgon czerpie informacje. Z zapałem pokiwał głową.

- Kiedy odwrócę uwagę Po... Harry'ego, pan odda Snape'a Arturowi Weasleyowi. Zamieszka z nimi, P... Harry zacznie słuchać głosu rozsądku i wszyscy będą zadowoleni.

- Stoi. Z radością powitam chwilę, gdy chłopiec bezpiecznie dotrze do Nory i zniknie mi z oczu.

Draco wyszedł, uśmiechając się do siebie. Pozostało mu już tylko napisać do ojca, żeby na weekend przebrał się za Artura Weasleya.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	5. Rozdział czwarty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział czwarty<p>

* * *

><p>Dzień przed Halloween Sevvy obudził się wcześnie. Była sobota, a on miał pozwolenie, żeby iść do Hogsmeade z Harrym. Szybko się umył i założył komplet szat w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni, który dostał od profesor McGonagall. Lubił to ubranie; miało na piersi małego lwa bawiącego się z dużym wężem. Haft naprawdę się ruszał, zupełnie jak hafty na szatach tatusia!<p>

Harry również wstał wcześnie, wiedział bowiem, że Sevvy'emu bardzo zależy na tej wycieczce. Kiedy wszedł do Wielkiej Sali, podeszli do niego Ron i Ginny.

- Hej, stary, słuchaj, naprawdę nam przykro... - zaczął Ron.

- Mama i tata muszą iść z nami najpierw na Pokątną. Uszkodziłam różdżkę na lekcji obrony w zeszłym tygodniu. Dyrektor pozwolił, żebyśmy poszli z mamą i tatą, ale uważa, że nie możesz dołączyć do nas z Sevvym, bo to by było zbyt niebezpieczne - powiedziała Ginny przepraszająco.

Harry skinął głową.

- Pewnie ma rację.

Wlepili w niego zdumione spojrzenia. Wiedzieli, że Harry stał się dużo bardziej odpowiedzialny, ale żeby bez narzekania zaakceptował odmowę dyrektora?

- I tak nie poszedłbym z Sevvym - wyjaśnił Harry, widząc ich zdumione miny. - Poza tym obiecałem zabrać go do Hogsmeade i nie chcę go zawieść. Ale po południu będziecie?

- Tak. Mama kazała ci przekazać, żebyście ty i Sevvy zjedli z nami lancz w Trzech Miotłach o wpół do drugiej.

- Och, dobrze. Skoro wrócicie tak późno, mam wymówkę, żeby wcześniej kupić Sevvy'emu czekoladki w Miodowym Królestwie! No to do zobaczenia po południu. Przyjemności na Pokątnej i bądźcie ostrożni!

Godzinę później Harry i Sevvy siedzieli w jednym z powozów, które zabierały uczniów do Hogsmeade. Sevvy był podniecony.

- Tatuś dał mi kie... kiesz... daje mi trochę pieniędzy co tydzień, żebym mógł sobie coś kupić! Mogę wydać trochę dzisiaj?

- Tak, twój tatuś powiedział, że możesz. Pamiętajmy, żeby przynieść mu trochę cytrynowych dropsów, dobrze?

- Kupię tatusiowi prezent - stwierdził Sevvy. - I profesor Mac, i profesorowi Flitwickowi, bo dali mi prezenty na początku roku szkolnego. Myślisz, że lubią czekoladę?

Harry powstrzymał parsknięcie. Severus próbował wymawiać nazwisko Minerwy McGonagall, ale mu się nie udawało. Ponieważ w szkole nie mógł mówić do niej po imieniu, został przy "profesor Mac".

- Myślę, że bardzo się ucieszą z prezentu od ciebie, ale nie zapomnij zostawić trochę pieniędzy, żebyś mógł kupić coś sobie, dobrze?

- Chcę książkę - postanowił Sevvy; siedząca naprzeciwko chłopców Hermiona uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

Dwa powozy przed nimi Draco Malfoy i Remus Lupin siedzieli w krępującym milczeniu - nie przepadali za swoim towarzystwem, byli jednak świadomi wspólnego przedsięwzięcia na ten dzień.

- No to pamięta pan plan? Ja odwracam uwagę P... Harry'ego, pan łapie dzieciaka i oddaje go w ręce Weasleya.

- Tak, tak, nie jestem idiotą, dziękuję. Nie rozumiem tylko, co ty będziesz z tego miał.

- Usunę mojego opiekuna domu z Hogwartu. To nie jest teraz jego miejsce.

- Zgadzam się - powiedział wyglądający przez okno Remus.

=później=

Sevvy tanecznym krokiem opuścił Miodowe Królestwo.

- Mam cytrynowe dropsy dla tatusia, puszkę imbirowych traszek dla profesor Mac i tabliczkę gorzkiej czekolady dla profesora Flitwicka. Teraz chcę...

- Potter - rozległo się za ich plecami.

- Malfoy - odparł Harry neutralnym tonem, chowając Sevvy'ego za siebie.

- Widzę, że wciąż mieszasz w głowie mojemu opiekunowi domu? - zadrwił Draco.

- Nie mieszam mu w głowie. Jest szczęśliwy.

- Jest zasmarkanym bachorem! Założę się, że masz z tego frajdę, co? Możesz się zemścić.

Harry nie zareagował. Odwrócił się, aby wziąć Sevvy'ego za rękę i odejść, Draco jednak, widząc, że jego prowokacja nie przyniosła oczekiwanego rezultatu, chwycił go od tyłu i przycisnął jego ramiona do boków. Wtedy pojawił się Remus Lupin, który złapał Severusa i przeniósł wrzeszczące dziecko na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie wepchnął go w ręce Artura Weasleya. Potem odsunął się, Draco zaś zniknął w wąskiej alejce.

- Zatrzymajcie go! - krzyczał Harry za uciekającym Weasleyem.

- Harry, pozwól mu iść, zaniesie dzieciaka do Nory, a my będziemy mogli...

Harry zacisnął dłoń i walnął Remusa w twarz pięścią.

- Ty idioto! To nie jest Artur! Weasleyowie są na Pokątnej! - Chwycił za różdżkę. - Pobiegł w góry. Hermiono, zorganizuj pomoc, szybko!

Potem pobiegł za oddalającą się dwójką.

Sevvy kopał i wrzeszczał, walcząc ze wszystkich sił.

- Nie ruszaj się, albo rzucę Zabójczą Klątwę na twojego ukochanego brata - zagroził Artur.

Sevvy wytrzeszczył oczy ze strachu i zamilkł. Naraz zobaczył, że rude włosy mężczyzny tracą kolor i wydłużają się. W kilka minut krótkie rude włosy zmieniły się w srebrzyste długie. Lucjusz Malfoy biegł dalej, trzymając dziecko w stalowym uścisku.

Harry dyszał ciężko. Droga pod górę była stroma i męcząca, wiedział jednak, że dogania oszusta, którego uznał za Malfoya. Śmierciożerca niósł dziecko, Harry zaś i tak miał lepszą kondycję. Pragnął jedynie, żeby Sevvy jakimś hałasem dał mu znać, gdzie się znajduje.

Lucjusz dotarł do małego zagłębienia w skalnej ścianie. Tam postawił dziecko na ziemi.

- Tylko piśnij, a twój brat zginie - szepnął, trzymając różdżkę w gotowości.

Severus skinął głową, po czym pomalutku odsunął się dalej.

Harry zatrzymał się z poślizgiem i uśmiechnął krzywo. Sevvy był bystrym dzieckiem; na przekór ich obecnej sytuacji nastolatek poczuł, jak serce rośnie w nim z dumy. Sevvy najpewniej był zakneblowany lub groźbą zmuszony do milczenia, ale mimo to się komunikował. Stanął w takim miejscu, gdzie słońce rzucało jego cień w stronę Harry'ego, dając starszemu chłopcu znać, że uciekinierzy są tuż za rogiem.

- _Wingardium Leviosa_ - szepnął, celując różdżką w siebie.

Uniósł się w powietrze. Tak długo wskazywał na siebie i w górę, aż od ziemi dzieliło go prawie pięć metrów. Potem pokazał na siebie i do przodu. Lucjusz niczego nie zauważył, ponieważ skupiał uwagę na miejscu, w którym oczekiwał zobaczyć Harry'ego. Nastolatek zaś wskazał na siebie i w dół, gestem kazał Sevvy'emu zejść mu z drogi i krzyknął:

- _Petrificus Totalus_!

Lucjusz odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zdążył się schylić w samą porę.

- POTTER! - wrzasnął. - _Expelliarmus_! _Sectumsempra_!

Severus zbladł na dźwięk ostatniego zaklęcia.

- _Protego_! - krzyknął Harry.

Udało mu się zablokować _Expelliarmusa_, ale _Sectumsempra_ rozcięła mu łydkę.

- _Crucio_!

Nastolatek zaczął zwijać się z bólu, a Lucjusz roześmiał się szaleńczo. Różdżka wypadła Harry'emu z bezwładnej dłoni. Mimo cierpienia chłopak patrzył na Lucjusza gniewnie.

- Oczyść umysł... Umieść ból w odizolowanej części... - wydyszał Harry, po czym powoli wstał.

- To... to niemożliwe - stwierdził Lucjusz, który wciąż utrzymywał klątwę.

W tym momencie wydarzyły się jednocześnie dwie rzeczy: Harry rzucił bezróżdżkowego _Expelliarmusa_, dzięki któremu Lucjusz stracił różdżkę, a Sevvy uderzył śmierciożercę kamieniem. Mężczyzna zakołysał się na krawędzi grani i poleciał do przodu, tracąc tym samym grunt pod nogami. Desperacko próbował się czegoś chwycić, czegokolwiek... i złapał szatę Sevvy'ego. Pociągnął chłopca za sobą. Obaj runęli w dół zbocza na pewną śmierć.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

rozdziału czwartego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	6. Rozdział piąty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział piąty<p>

* * *

><p>Hermiona pędziła do zamku, przez całą drogę wzywając krzykami dyrektora. Nie pokonała jeszcze połowy odległości dzielącej jej od Hogwartu, kiedy Dumbledore aportował się tuż przed nią, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Nawet jej umysł był w tej chwili na tyle zajęty, że nie pomyślała o "Historii Hogwartu" i nie zastanowiła się, jak taki wyczyn w ogóle jest możliwy.<p>

- Dyrektorze... Remus... Artur zabrał Sevvy'ego...

Dumbledore wyraźnie się odprężył.

- Jeśli Artur zabrał Sevvy'ego... - zaczął, po czym zdrętwiał. - Ale Artura nie ma w Hogsmeade!

- Oszust - wydyszała Hermiona. - Harry ich goni. Wysłał mnie po pomoc.

- Szybko - rzucił pobladły, drżący, lecz zdeterminowany Dumbledore, wyczarowując miotłę. - Wsiadaj i trzymaj się mocno. Dokąd się udali?

= nad przepaścią =

Harry'ego sparaliżowało przerażenie, gdy Lucjusz pociągnął Sevvy'ego ze sobą poza krawędź urwiska.

"NIEEEEE!" - krzyczał jego umysł.

Nastolatek rzucił się do grani i spojrzał w dół. Przepaść była bardzo głęboka i obaj wciąż spadali.

"ACCIO SEVVY!" - pomyślał, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że nie odezwał się na głos. - "ACCIO SEVVY, ACCIO SEVVY, ACCIO..."

Ciało Lucjusza Malfoya roztrzaskało się na skałach; przypominało teraz dziwnego kształtu worek z ziemniakami.

- SEVVY!

Severus przestał spadać, kiedy był pół metra od ziemi. Przez moment wisiał w tym samym miejscu, a potem zaczął się unosić w powietrzu, coraz szybciej i szybciej.

Harry miał wrażenie, że trwa to całymi godzinami. Skupił się tak mocno, że cały świat przestał dla niego istnieć - w tej chwili nic nie zamieszkiwało planety Ziemia poza nim i bezbronnym chłopczykiem, którego życie było teraz dosłownie w rękach Harry'ego.

Powoli, powoli Sevvy dotarł do krawędzi, przeleciał nad nią nisko i wylądował w ramionach Harry'ego. Harry chwycił go i przytulił ze wszystkich sił. Sevvy załkał zduszonym głosem.

- Ciii, Sevvy, jesteś już bezpieczny, trzymam cię. Trzymam cię - szeptał Harry, kołysząc dziecko i uspokajając jednocześnie je i siebie.

Sevvy zwiotczał; szok był dla niego zbyt wielki. Harry poczuł serce w gardle, ale szybkie sprawdzenie pulsu i oddechu zapewniło go, że chłopiec żyje. Nie odsunął się od przepaści ani nie szukał swojej różdżki. Trzymał tylko braciszka w objęciach i płakał.

Kiedy zjawili się Dumbledore i Hermiona, zbledli oboje, widząc nieruchomego malca w ramionach płaczącego Harry'ego.

- Sevvy, nie, nie mój Sevvy, nie moje dziecko - jęknął Dumbledore, klękając obok nich.

To ocuciło Harry'ego.

- On... on żyje - wykrztusił. - On... on... - Wskazał na przepaść.

Dumbledore zerknął poza krawędź i momentalnie się odwrócił do niej plecami. Potem przytulił chłopców.

- Chodź, Harry. Chodź, obaj musicie znaleźć się w zamku.

Harry nagle uniósł wzrok.

- Zabiję Remusa - powiedział zimno.

Nie chciał puścić Sevvy'ego, dopóki nie znaleźli się w hogwarckiej sali chorych. Wtedy pozwolił pielęgniarce zbadać chłopca i wyleczyć swoją nogę, która mocno krwawiła. Hermiona zajęła się obiema różdżkami.

- Co się stało, Harry? - spytał w końcu Dumbledore trzymający Sevvy'ego na kolanach; pielęgniarka zapewniła, że dziecko tylko zemdlało z powodu wstrząsu i niebawem się obudzi.

Dyrektor wyciągnął rękę i przytulił drżącego nastolatka do swego boku.

- D... Draco... odwrócił moją uwagę, a właściwie próbował. Chciał wywołać kłótnię. Nie odpowiedziałem mu. Właśnie miałem zabrać Sevvy'ego i odejść, kiedy znikąd pojawił się Remus, złapał Sevvy'ego i wepchnął go w ramiona Artura... Lucjusza. Lucjusz wyglądał jak Artur, pewnie dzięki Eliksirowi Wielosokowemu. Wtedy zorientowałem się, że to nie może być Artur, bo Weasleyowie są w Londynie. Więc powiedziałem Mi, żeby sprowadziła pomoc i pobiegłem za nimi. My... my walczyliśmy i Lucjusz stracił równowagę nad przepaścią. Ale kiedy spadał, chwycił się szat Sevvy'ego.

Krew odpłynęła z twarzy Dumbledore'a.

- Sevvy... Sevvy spadł w przepaść?

- Tak - wyszeptał Harry. - Byłem... był tak blisko ziemi, zanim zdążyłem przywołać go z powrotem... - Załamał się i zaczął płakać dyrektorowi w ramię.

Starszy pan mocno przytulił obu chłopców, w pełni zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, jak bliski był utraty ich obu.

Do sali weszła Hermiona, której po piętach deptali Weasleyowie. Za nimi szedł bardzo wstrząśnięty, bardzo przygaszony Remus Lupin.

Harry warknął, gdy go zobaczył.

- TY! Ty wstrętny, kłamliwy, zdradliwy... - Wyrwał Hermionie z ręki swoją różdżkę i wycelował nią w wilkołaka. - Daj mi choć jeden dobry powód, dla którego nie powinienem cię zabić tu i teraz - powiedział niskim, groźnym głosem, podobnym do tego, jakim posługiwał się hogwarcki mistrz eliksirów, kiedy był skrajnie rozzłoszczony.

Prawie wszystkie osoby obecne w pokoju zadrżały mimowolnie.

- My... myślałem... to był Artur... - wyjąkał Remus.

- Myślałeś, że to był Artur. Współpracowałeś z Draconem Malfoyem, Remusie?

Mężczyzna pochylił głowę i nie odpowiedział.

- WSPÓŁPRACOWAŁEŚ? - Ryknął na niego Harry.

- T... tak - przyznał nauczyciel opeceemu. - Byłem... taki zazdrosny... chciałem, żeby chłopiec... odszedł...

- No cóż, twoje życzenie prawie się spełniło. - Do czasu, kiedy wymówił te słowa, Harry zapędził już Lupina do kąta, teraz zaś przyciskał różdżkę od spodu do jego podbródka. - On prawie umarł. UMARŁ, Remusie! Prawie zabiłeś sześcioletniego chłopca!

Odsunął różdżkę i przygotował się do rzucenia klątwy.

- Nie, Harry - interweniował nagle Artur Weasley; Dumbledore zdawał się całą uwagę poświęcać dziecku. - Nie. Nie w ten sposób.

Harry spojrzał na niego groźnie.

- Nie zabiję go, tylko go paskudnie zranię. On go prawie zabił, Arturze...

- Wiem, Harry. Wiem. Ale to nie jest właściwy sposób, wiesz o tym. Sam mu to kiedyś powiedziałeś we Wrzeszczącej Chacie, pamiętasz?

Harry przytaknął.

- Nienawidzę cię, Remusie. Nigdy więcej nie chcę cię widzieć.

Wilkołak był wyraźnie załamany.

- Zabiorę go - stwierdził Artur, wyciągając Remusa z kąta za kołnierz. - Jesteś zwolniony, oczywiście.

Dumbledore wreszcie uniósł wzrok i skinął głową.

- Pójdziesz ze mną. Jeżeli oddamy cię Ministerstwu, zabiją cię, a to zniszczyłoby wszelkie nadzieje na normalne życie dla wilkołaków. Będziesz więc pod moim nadzorem pracował w Norze lub na Grimmauld Place, o ile akurat nie będziesz wypełniał jakiegoś zadania dla Zakonu. Dopilnuję, żeby nie sprawiał ci problemów, Harry.

- A Malfoy? - spytał Ron.

- Lucjusz nie żyje - odparł drżący Harry. - Draco... Nie wiem, gdzie jest Draco.

- Zostanie wydalony - zdecydował Dumbledore - i zadbam o to, aby jeszcze dzisiaj został wydany nakaz jego aresztowania. Jeżeli wstąpi w mury zamku, sam Hogwart go zatrzyma. On... czuję go czasem... on nie przepada za ludźmi, którzy krzywdzą Sevvy'ego.

= Grimmauld Place, później tego samego dnia =

- Sprzątaj. Bez magii.

Remus Lupin wziął do rąk mugolski środek czyszczący i westchnął. Zaznawszy gniewu tak Molly Weasley, jak Harry'ego, był kompletnie wyczerpany. Nie wolno mu jednak było odpocząć - musiał posprzątać cały dom w ciągu kilku następnych dni. Po mugolsku.

= Hogwart =

Wszyscy sobie poszli i tylko Harry oraz Dumbledore zostali z Sevvym, który powoli zaczął się budzić. Bezładnie pomachał rękoma i załkał przez sen.

- Harry, Harry, pomóż mi! - krzyknął, po czym gwałtownie usiadł.

- Ciii, synu, Harry tutaj jest. Jesteś w domu, bezpieczny - uspokajał dziecko Dumbledore, kołysząc je.

- Tatuś! - Severus zarzucił ręce ojcu na szyję i przytulił się mocno.

Harry usiadł obok nich i głaskał ciemne włosy chłopca, uradowany, że znowu słyszy jego głos.

- Harry - westchnął Sevvy. Pozwolił wziąć się bratu w objęcia. Nie wymówił już ani słowa, tylko ze wszystkich sił przylgnął do Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego.

Zaalarmowana krzykiem dziecka pielęgniarka weszła do sali, aby ponownie je zbadać.

- Fizycznie nic mu nie jest - uznała. - Teraz najlepiej będzie zabrać go do domu, do twojej wieży, Albusie, do znajomego otoczenia. Użyjcie kominka; nie sądzę, żeby miał odpowiedni nastrój na spotkanie z tłumem osób.

Potem wzięła dyrektora na stronę.

- Oni obaj potrzebują pomocy, Albusie. Bądź bardzo cierpliwy w stosunku do Severusa. Nie wiem, ile widział albo pamięta z... no wiesz. Przynajmniej mamy teraz pewność, że klątwa nie odczynia się w przypadku silnego wstrząsu. Musisz im jednak zapewnić pomoc. Żadne z nas nie ma dostatecznego doświadczenia, żeby pomóc temu dziecku.

Wróciwszy do wieży, położyli Sevvy'ego do łóżka, żeby się przespał. Nie chciał zamknąć oczu, jeśli nie trzymał go Harry lub Dumbledore, dla żadnego z nich nie był to jednak problem.

- Czy mogę... - zaczął Harry z zakłopotaniem. - Chcę zostać z Sevvym... i nie... nie mam nastroju na uczty w tej chwili... proszę, proszę pana, czy mogę zostać tutaj? Tylko na dzisiejszą noc?

- Oczywiście, Harry - zapewnił Dumbledore bez zastanowienia. - Możesz. Rankiem zaś razem znajdziemy ci kogoś, z kim obaj będziecie mogli porozmawiać. Bez dyskusji, Harry.

Harry zawahał się.

- Ja już z kimś rozmawiam, proszę pana.

Dyrektor uniósł brwi.

- Z kim?

- Z bratem Salvatore, Albusie. Grubym Mnichem, duchem Hufflepuffu. Spotkałem go, znaczy, poznaliśmy się, kiedy byłem tu latem. Pomógł mi z niektórymi sprawami z... z mojego dzieciństwa. Więc wolałbym porozmawiać o tym właśnie z nim. Dobrze sobie radzi z dzieciakami. Pozwól mu porozmawiać z Sevvym. Jeśli Sev się z nim dogada, tak będzie najlepiej. Wyjaśnianie nowemu terapeucie, że Sevvy ma sześć lat, ale urodził się w tysiąc dziewięćset sześćdziesiątym roku byłoby bardziej ryzykowne, prawda?

Dumbledore odwrócił się na moment, żeby uspokoić Sevvy'ego, który właśnie zaczynał śnić jakiś koszmar, a potem pokiwał głową.

- Zgadzam się. - Wyczarował jeszcze jedno łóżko. - Ty też musisz się zdrzemnąć, Harry. To był bardzo wyczerpujący dzień.

Harry z wdzięcznością zrzucił buty z nóg i położył się.

- Albusie? - ziewnął. - Myślisz, że byłem za surowy dla Remusa?

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Okazałeś większą powściągliwość, niż ja byłem w stanie. W każdym razie dojdziemy do ładu z uczuciami, jakie do niego żywimy, jak sądzę. Obaj... nie potrafimy w tej chwili myśleć o nim spokojnie i jasno.

- Chyba nie - przyznał Harry z westchnieniem. - Zdaje się, że powinienem się cieszyć, że go nie zabiłem... - Zadrżał, próbując wyrzucić z głowy wspomnienie strzaskanego ciała Malfoya i wyobrażenie leżącego tuż obok Sevvy'ego.

Dumbledore pogłaskał go po czole i wyszeptał zaklęcie usypiające. Więcej Harry nie pamiętał.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału piątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	7. Rozdział szósty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział szósty<p>

* * *

><p>Sevvy wszedł do komnat ojca, trzymając Harry'ego za rękę, blady, lecz uśmiechnięty.<p>

- Witaj, mój chłopcze - przywitał go dyrektor i wyciągnął ręce, aby go przytulić. - Przyjemnie ci się gawędziło?

- Tak, tatusiu, brat Salvatore jest naprawdę miły! Przez przypadek nazwałem go Grubym Mnichem, ale wcale się nie rozgniewał. Mogę coś dla niego narysować?

- Oczywiście, że możesz. Zawołam cię później na herbatę, dobrze?

Dziecko wdrapało się na krzesło na drugim końcu pokoju, daleko od okna.

- Boi się wysokości - powiedział zmartwiony Harry. - Nie chce już nawet więcej latać.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

- To zajmie trochę czasu, Harry.

- Jakieś nowiny o Malfoyu?

- Zdrapaliśmy starszego z kamieni. O Draconie ani słowa. Narcyza wydaje się szczera, kiedy twierdzi, że nie wie, gdzie on jest.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Nie uspokaja mnie świadomość, że on gdzieś tam jest. Zrobi wszystko, żeby zemścić się na Sevvym.

- Sevvy ma dobrą ochronę, Harry - zapewnił uspokajająco Dumbledore, spojrzawszy z czułością na dziecko całkowicie pochłonięte rysowaniem.

- Wiem, wiem. Salvatore cieszy się z jego postępów. Nie potrafię pozbyć się uczucia, że go w jakiś sposób zawiodłem.

Dyrektor poklepał go po kolanie.

- Bez ciebie on już by nie żył, Harry. Uratowałeś go. Jestem przeświadczony, że brat Salvatore powiedziałby to samo. Jak to się właściwie stało, że w ogóle zacząłeś z nim rozmawiać?

- Cóż...

_Harry bezcelowo pałętał się po zamku. Sevvy spędzał czas z Dumbledore'em, a Harry czuł się trochę nie na miejscu. Po wszystkich tych wstrząsach z ubiegłych tygodni teraz zaczęły go dopadać jego własne problemy. Nie zwracał uwagi dokąd idzie, dopóki nie sapnął i nie zadrżał, gdy przeszedł prosto przez ducha._

_- Hej, młody człowieku, powinieneś uważać, gdzie chodzisz - zganił go żartobliwie radosny głos ducha Hufflepuffu. - Z czasu, jaki sam spędziłem między żywymi, pamiętam, że przechodzenie przez jednego z nas jest wysoce nieprzyjemne._

_- Możesz to powtórzyć - sapnął Harry. - Przepraszam pana. Nie patrzyłem, gdzie idę._

_- To raczej oczywiste. Mogę ci w czymkolwiek pomóc, młody Wybrańcze?_

_Harry skrzywił się._

_- Nie przepadasz za tym tytułem, nieprawdaż? - zaśmiał się duch._

_- Może i jestem Wybrańcem, ale nigdy nie miałem szansy niczego wybrać - stwierdził Harry z gniewną miną. - I mam tylko szesnaście lat. Chciałem tylko wieść normalne życie._

_- Jesteś czarodziejem - zauważył duch. - Dla wielu ludzi już samo to sprawia, że jesteś anormalny._

_Harry zbladł._

_- Wiem - szepnął._

_Duch zaprowadził go do opuszczonego pomieszczenia, które, co zaskakujące, było umeblowane i posprzątane._

_- To była moja komnata, gdy tu uczyłem - wyjaśnił. - Gdy wciąż używałem imienia brat Salvatore. Usiądź sobie._

_- Brat Salvatore, co? - Harry uśmiechnął się nerwowo. - Ma pan coś przeciwko, żebym pana tak nazywał?_

_- Och, z całą pewnością nie. Miło będzie słyszeć własne imię po tylu latach._

_- Nie zamierza mnie pan chyba zaprosić na swoje przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy śmierci, prawda? - Harry nagle stał się podejrzliwy._

_Duch ryknął śmiechem._

_- Doprawdy, przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy śmierci! Nie, nie, nie świętuję dnia, w który umarłem i na pewno nie zaprosiłbym żywych na takie przyjęcie. Przynajmniej o ile nie miałbym pewności, że ich żołądki będą w stanie to znieść. Nadal jednak świętuję moje urodziny, a skrzaty domowe zapewniają pożywienie dla ludzi, których zapraszam._

_- Mogę spytać, kto jest wśród nich?_

_- Zazwyczaj Pomona Sprout, czasem jakiś uczeń. I oczywiście Severus Snape, chociaż wątpię, aby mnie teraz pamiętał._

_- Trudno powiedzieć. - Harry westchnął. - Wciąż ma swoje dorosłe wspomnienia, tylko nie ma do nich dostępu. Od czasu do czasu coś sobie przypomina._

_- Jak się z nim spotkałeś tego lata? - spytał duch._

_- To było kilka tygodni temu..._

- No i opowiedziałem mu tą historię, a on potem wyciągnął ze mnie wszystko o moim dzieciństwie, o Cedriku, o Syriuszu i zanim się obejrzałem, rozmawialiśmy prawie codziennie.

- I to pomogło.

Harry wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu.

- Na początku było tylko gorzej, ale w końcu tak. Naprawdę czuję się teraz lepiej. I mam o wiele więcej szacunku dla Puchonów.

Tydzień później, w sobotę, Mała Liga wrzała z podniecenia: najlepsi zawodnicy mieli grać przeciwko drużynie Gryffindoru na dużym boisku.

Danielle została szukającym, ponieważ Severus nadal odmawiał latania na miotle. Bliźnięta Weasley, dzięki wielu treningom, wreszcie nauczyły się pracować razem i stworzyły niezły zespół pałkarzy. Choć wciąż wolały grać przeciw sobie.

Sevvy nie chciał towarzyszyć dyrektorowi na wysoko położonej trybunie dla nauczycieli, więc został z Harrym, który występował jako trener.

Madame Hooch zgodziła się sędziować ten mecz towarzyski.

Przedsięwzięto pewne środki ostrożności. Na tłuczki nadal było nałożone zaklęcie amortyzujące, kafel zaś był nieco mniejszy, żeby pasował w ręce dzieci. Używali za to oficjalnego znicza. Zespół Gryffindoru uśmiechał się szeroko. Dla nich była to zabawa. Harry też się uśmiechał. Ginny zajęła jego miejsce szukającego, żeby mógł trenować Małą Ligę w trakcie gry; wiedział, że drużyna jego domu była pewna, że z łatwością pokonają dzieci bez praktycznie żadnego wysiłku. Planowali przeciągnąć mecz, żeby nie sprawić malcom przykrości. Poza tym dla nich też był to dobry trening.

Hooch zagwizdała i ścigający ruszyli. Gryfoni szybko odkryli, że ich drobni przeciwnicy wcale nie są w niekorzystnej sytuacji - łatwo prześlizgiwali się przez szczeliny w obronie, które dla hogwarckich uczniów były za małe. Wkrótce mieli już strzelone trzy gole; 30 : 0 dla Małej Ligi!

Problemy mieli za to pałkarze. Ich przeciwnicy byli o wiele więksi i silniejsi. Trudno było odbić tłuczki z powrotem. Kiedy jeden z nich znalazł się w pobliżu ścigającego, ten musiał zrobić unik i stracił kafla. Wówczas Gryfonom udało się wyrównać; było 30 : 30.

Danielle goniła znicza, był on jednak zbyt szybki i zniknął jej z oczu, gdy szukający Gryffindoru odciął jej drogę. Dziewczynka nie poddała się. Podleciała wyżej i znowu zaczęła się rozglądać za małą piłką. Susan radośnie dopingowała ją z trybun, na co gryfońscy kibice patrzyli krzywym okiem.

Poirytowane bliźnięta Weasley rzuciły na siebie okiem (pilnujący bramek Ron przełknął ślinę - doskonale wiedział, co znaczy to spojrzenie) i popędziły przez boisko, posyłając tłuczki w ścigających z zadziwiającą precyzją.

Podniesiona tym na duchu Mała Liga znowu zdobyła gola. Było 40 : 30.

Gra przez długie minuty toczyła się bez punktów dla żadnej z drużyn. Potem, kiedy Danielle akurat leciała wyżej, żeby sprawdzić, czy nie zauważy gdzieś znicza, jeden z gryfońskich pałkarzy odbił w jej stronę tłuczka. Sama piłka nie wyrządziła wielkiej szkody, ale dziewczynka była dość daleko od ziemi. Harry poczuł, jak serce w nim zamiera, kiedy mała straciła kontrolę nad miotłą i runęła w dół. Wyszarpnął swą różdżkę, podobnie jak Dumbledore i Hooch. Trzy zaklęcia trafiły w miotłę i prawie ją zatrzymały. Danielle spadła z niej jednak na ziemię. Harry popędził na boisko.

- Złamała rękę - stwierdziła madame Hooch, która pierwsza znalazła się przy dziecku.

Madame Pomfrey była tam chwilę później.

- Och, biedactwo. Łatwo się zrośnie, nic się nie martw, dziecko - zapewniła pobladłą dziewczynkę. - Obawiam się jednak, że nie będziesz mogła dokończyć tej gry. Chodź ze mną, wyleczymy cię. Jesteś bardzo dzielna, muszę powiedzieć - mówiła uspokajająco.

Harry też powiedział Danielle, że świetnie się spisała. Tylko że teraz zostali bez szukającego. Wtedy poczuł, jak ktoś ciągnie go za rękaw. Odwrócił się. Obok stał Severus z miotłą w ręce.

- Pójdę - powiedział chłopiec krótko.

- Jesteś pewny? - spytał zmartwiony Harry.

- Nic mi nie będzie - uznało dziecko. - Będziesz tu i będziesz patrzył, prawda?

- Oczywiście, Sevvy - przytaknął Harry, kucając przed malcem. - Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz, Sevvy. Nie będę cię zmuszał.

Chłopczyk spojrzał na niego poważnie.

- Ale chcę. Chcę wygrać tą grę.

Harry spojrzał w górę i dostrzegł wystraszoną, zmartwioną minę Dumbledore'a. Potem znowu skierował wzrok na zdeterminowaną twarzyczkę Sevvy'ego.

- No dobrze. Ale gdy tylko zaczniesz mieć jakiekolwiek problemy, masz wrócić prosto do mnie, zrozumiano? Czy przegramy mecz, czy nie. Ty jesteś ważniejszy.

- Obiecuję, Harry. - Sevvy wsiadł na miotłę. - Ale chcę wygrać!

- Wkurzający, wpieniający, odważny mały Ślizgon - mruczał Harry przez zaciśnięte zęby, gdy chłopiec ruszał; na jego twarzy zmartwienie i duma walczyły ze sobą.

Po dziesięciu minutach wróciła wciąż blada Danielle z ręką na temblaku. Usiadła obok Harry'ego.

- Sevvy lata! - zauważyła z radością.

- Owszem, lata - odparł Harry nieuważnie, całkowicie skupiony na bracie, szukających jakichkolwiek oznak kłopotów.

Ginny dostrzegła znicza zaledwie pół sekundy po tym, jak zobaczył go Severus. Oboje popędzili ku piłce. Sevvy skulił się na miotle, żeby stać się jak najmniejszym i gnać jeszcze szybciej. Potem, kiedy prawie miał znicza w zasięgu ręki, podleciał wyżej, dezorientując i Ginny, i piłeczkę, następnie zaś zanurkował, dzięki czemu znalazł się tuż za zniczem, którego złapał jednym ruchem, równocześnie wykonując unik, żeby nie zderzyć się z Ginny.

- Mam go! - krzyknął, szczęśliwy, i poleciał do swojego trenera. - Harry, mam go!

Wszystkie dzieci wylądowały, a potem pobiegły do braci, wiwatując, madame Hooch dmuchnęła zaś w gwizdek.

- Mecz wygrała Mała Liga, sto dziewięćdziesiąt do trzydziestu! - ogłosiła.

Harry pozwolił, żeby dzieci zaciągnęły go do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie wszyscy mieli świętować zwycięstwo. Wolał przynajmniej przez jakiś czas unikać upokorzonych kolegów z drużyny.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału szóstego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	8. Rozdział siódmy

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział siódmy<p>

* * *

><p>- Mój... mój... mój panie... AAAAAA!<p>

Draco Malfoy zwijał się i krzyczał pod _Cruciatusem_.

- Dziecko. DZIECKO! Już dwa razy ten parszywy szczeniak was pokonał! Przynajmniej oszczędził mi trudu zabicia Lucjusza.

Voldemort chodził wściekle w tę i z powrotem, podczas gdy Draco starał się złapać oddech.

- On ma sześć lat, na litość Salazara! Jakie to może być trudne?

- P... P... Potter - wydyszał Draco.

- POTTER ma wciąż tylko szesnaście! Snape ma SZEŚĆ! Nastolatek i dziecko zdołali nie tylko się wymknąć, ale również ZABIĆ jednego z moich najbardziej kompetentnych podwładnych. To niezbyt dobrze świadczy o reszcie waszej żałosnej zbieraniny.

- Przepraszam, mój panie. - Draco prawie szlochał. - Przepraszam. Próbowałem...

Reszta kręgu zadrżała, przeświadczona, że teraz nastąpi cała masa bolesnych klątw zakończona _Avada Kedavrą_.

Lecz okrutne rysy Voldemorta złagodniały nieco.

- Tak, mały wężu, ty próbowałeś. To nie była do końca twoja wina. Dam ci więc kolejną szansę.

- Dziękuję, mój panie, dziękuję. - Draco pocałował skraj szaty Czarnego Pana. - Ale jak? Nie mogę wrócić do Hogwartu.

- Ty się przydasz do czegoś innego - stwierdził Voldemort nieobecnym tonem. - Jesteś całkiem niezły z eliksirów, a skoro mój najbardziej utalentowany mistrz eliksirów jest niedysponowany, ktoś inny musi je warzyć. Zresztą oni nie mogą tkwić w Hogwarcie wiecznie. Zawsze są jeszcze święta.

= Grimmauld Place =

Remus Lupin jęknął, niosąc ciężkie wiadro z wodą do kuchni. W domu ani przez moment nie wydawało się być nawet odrobinę czyściej, choć pracował nad tym całymi dniami. Wytarł pot z czoła.

Miał bardzo mało wolności. Budzony był o szóstej. Kiedy brał prysznic i ubierał się, zostawiano mu śniadanie na biurku w jego pokoju. Dokładnie o szóstej trzydzieści miał się zjawiać na parterze i przystępować do pierwszego obowiązku - przygotowania śniadania dla pozostałych osób przebywających akurat w tym domu. Czyli dla co najmniej jednej osoby, ponieważ nigdy nie zostawiali go samego.

Po podaniu śniadania i umyciu naczyń był zmuszany do sprzątania i czyszczenia. Dom opierał się jakimkolwiek próbom przywrócenia w nim porządku, to jednak nie znaczyło, że Remusowi wolno było przestać próbować. Potem przygotowywał lancz, mył naczynia, sam coś szybko przekąszał, dalej sprzątał, przygotowywał obiad, mył naczynia, potem zaś wreszcie mógł odpocząć. W swoim pokoju. Zamknięty.

Zaczynał rozumieć, przez co Harry przechodził u Dursleyów, a przecież nie był głodzony ani bity.

Dzisiaj było szczególnie źle. W ten dzień tygodnia jego nadzorcami byli Fred i George. A to zawsze, zawsze oznaczało kłopoty.

Kiedy odstawił wiadro i chwycił mopa, ten ożył i zaczął go bić mokrym końcem. Remus uciekł i skulił się w kącie, próbując się bronić, ale mop nie odpuścił. Wiadro podleciało w powietrzu i wylało wilkołakowi na głowę swą brudną zawartość.

Westchnąwszy, Remus wytarł mopem brudną wodę, pozbył się jej i posprzątał kuchnię. Zaczął kroić warzywa na obiad, miał jednak poważne problemy ze złapaniem ich: odbijały się rykoszetami po całej kuchni, najwyraźniej wcale nie mając ochoty zostać złapane i pocięte.

Remus westchnął, gdy usłyszał zza zamkniętych drzwi chichoczących bliźniaków. Fred i George byli bardzo źli, kiedy dowiedzieli się, co zrobił Sevvy'emu. Były nauczyciel był dla nich łatwą ofiarą i wiedział o tym.

= Hogwart =

Gwiazdka zbliżała się szybko i nauczyciele dali Dumbledore'owi oceny Sevvy'ego za pierwszy semestr.

Harry wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora właśnie wtedy, gdy gospodarz czytał informacje od profesorów. Staruszek praktycznie tryskał dumą.

- Co? - spytał nastolatek z uśmiechem.

- Ma same W, od góry do dołu. - Dumbledore promieniał. - Spójrz!

Harry zorientował się, że szczerzy zęby z radości, czytając wspaniałe rzeczy, które napisali nauczyciele.

- To wymaga uczczenia - uznał. - Nawet jeśli technicznie to JEST oszustwo: on to wszystko już wcześniej zaliczył.

Wzrok Dumbledore'a jakby nieco zmętniał - jak zawsze, kiedy starszy pan wspominał swego dorosłego syna.

- Tęskni pan za nim, prawda? - powiedział Gryfon cicho.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się.

- Nie przejmuj się, Harry. Tak, tęsknię za moim złośliwym, sprytnym dorosłym Severusem, ale za nic nie chciałbym przegapić mojego czasu z Sevvym! Cudownie jest móc mu dać to, czego, jak się obawiałem, nigdy nie będę w stanie mu zapewnić, zmienić jego okropne dzieciństwo w szczęśliwe.

W tym momencie do komnaty wszedł Sevvy, który akurat skończył odrabiać zadania domowe.

- Cześć - rzucił z nieśmiałością. - Coś się stało?

Harry porwał go na ręce i zakręcił się wkoło.

- Jesteś najlepszym, najbystrzejszym, najwspanialszym chłopcem na całym świecie - ogłosił z szerokim uśmiechem.

Przerzucił dziecko nad biurkiem, prosto na kolana Dumbledore'a.

- Bezsprzecznie jesteś - zgodził się staruszek. - Nauczyciele przysłali mi twoje dotychczasowe wyniki. Jestem z nich bardzo zadowolony. Harry i ja uznaliśmy, że musimy je uczcić.

- Proponuję przyjęcie czekoladowe - odezwał się nastolatek.

- Przyjęcie czekoladowe? - Oczy Sevvy'ego błyszczały pełnym nadziei oczekiwaniem.

- Tak, przyjęcie czekoladowe. Zamiast kolacji zaprosimy tutaj twoich przyjaciół: Rona, Hermionę, bliźniaków, Albusa i mnie, i będziemy jeść czekoladowe ciasto, czekoladowe żaby, czekoladowe lody, czekoladowy pudding i pić czekoladowe mleko.

- Oooooch, tak, proszę! - Podekscytowany Sevvy podskakiwał na kolanach ojca. - Proszę, tatusiu, możemy? Proszę?

Dumbledore nie był w stanie odmówić tym wielkim, ciemnym, błagającym oczom, utkwionym w jego twarzy. Zresztą nigdy nie zamierzał odmówić - w duchu marzył, żeby mógł poprosić o przyjęcie czekoladowe na własne urodziny!

Sevvy wybiegł, aby zaprosić Rona i Hermionę na swoje przyjęcie, które zostało zaplanowane na następny dzień.

Dumbledore bacznie spojrzał na Harry'ego.

- Chcesz, żeby miał wszystkie te rzeczy, których ty też nigdy nie miałeś - stwierdził półgłosem. - Chcesz mu dać dzieciństwo, jakiego sam nie miałeś.

Nastolatek skinął głową.

- Tak jakby... tak jakby próbuję pozwolić mu być dzieckiem za nas obu - przyznał.

- Przepraszam cię, Harry, naprawdę przepraszam - powiedział dyrektor i położył rękę na ramieniu Gryfona.

Chłopak poklepał starą, pomarszczoną dłoń.

- Wiem, Albusie, wiem. Przynajmniej jestem w stanie zaakceptować teraz, że naprawdę popełniłeś błąd. A wracając do tego przyjęcia czekoladowego...

= Nora =

Remus Lupin po części wolał Norę od Grimmauld Place. Z całą pewnością łatwiej było ją posprzątać. Było w niej też pogodniej, choć i tam trzymany był na krótkiej smyczy.

Był tam też bardziej narażony na psikusy.

Odrobinę frustracji wyładowywał na gnomach w ogrodzie. Odgnamianie ogrodu było tu jego codziennym obowiązkiem.

Nagle pojawiła się obok niego znajoma postać.

Draco Malfoy.

- Każą ci pracować jak skrzatowi domowemu? Skandal - stwierdził nastolatek, marszcząc nos. - Chcesz zemsty?

Oczy Lupina rozbłysły.

- Zemsty?

- Zbliża się Gwiazdka. Wszyscy udadzą się do Hogwartu świętować ze Snape'em i Potterem. Ciebie też zabiorą; pełnia jest jakoś w tym czasie. Crabbe i Goyle również mają zostać. Użyję eliksiru wielosokowego, żeby zmienić się w Crabbe'a. Wydasz mi Snape'a. Nasz pan szczodrze cię wynagrodzi. Żadnego szorowania podłóg ani... odgnamiania ogrodów u niego nie ma.

Lupin wpatrywał się w chłopaka.

- Nie chcę widzieć Glizdogona na oczy - ostrzegł.

- Szczur będzie twój, jako nagroda, jestem tego pewny - stwierdził Draco. Potem odwrócił się na pięcie. - Pamiętaj, Lupin. Gwiazdka.

= Hogwart =

- Podaj mi miskę z lodami, Harry - powiedział Ron ustami pełnymi czekoladowej babeczki.

Harry, przełknąwszy łyk czekoladowego mleka, szybko podał misę.

Uszczęśliwiony Sevvy zajadał obiema rękoma, od stóp do głów upaprany czekoladą. Dumbledore już dawno zrezygnował z usuwania _Chłoszczyścią_ każdego jednego okrucha, jaki spadł chłopcu. Jego oczy zresztą też błyszczały, kiedy patrzył na całe góry czekoladowych potraw. Bliźniacy przynieśli coś ze swoich dowcipów: czekoladki, których działanie przypominało mugolski hel - po ich zjedzeniu ofiara mówiła piskliwie przez pół godziny. Nie trzeba chyba wspominać, że wszyscy spróbowali przynajmniej po jednej.

- Wypróbowaliśmy je na Lupinie - zachichotał Fred; starał się przy tym, żeby Sevvy go nie usłyszał. - Ale wtedy jeszcze nie były udane: uciszyliśmy go na cały dzień.

Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Więc dajecie mu popalić, co?

- Z pewnością, Harry, młodzieńcze...

- ...Zemsta jest słodka...

- ...a nasze czekoladki jeszcze słodsze - dokończył George, podając Harry'emu kolejną.

- Ale on się tu zjawi z waszą rodziną na święta; to mnie martwi - mruknął Harry.

- On będzie ulokowany w zupełnie innej części zamku, z dala od zabawy - obiecali bliźniacy. - Nie musisz się niczego obawiać z jego strony.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału siódmego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	9. Rozdział ósmy

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział ósmy<p>

* * *

><p>Szczęśliwy Severus siedział w salonie w komnatach ojca, Dumbledore zaś wraz z Harrym lewitowali na miejsce ogromną choinkę.<p>

- Trochę bardziej na lewo, Harry... tylko troszeczkę.

- Arrr! Nie, Albusie, nie pchaj dalej, upadnie!

- Jakieś trzydzieści centymetrów do ściany i będzie gotowe.

Wreszcie drzewko stanęło. Sięgało prawie sufitu.

Severus klasnął z radością.

- Jest WIELKA!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się i podał Sevvy'emu dużą gwiazdę.

- Chodź, mój chłopcze, podlewituję cię na samą górę, żebyś mógł umieścić gwiazdę.

Sevvy chichotał całą drogę na szczyt drzewka. Tam pochylił się do przodu i z pewnym wysiłkiem zatknął gwiazdę na czubku.

- Dobra robota - pochwalił go Dumbledore, a potem dał dziecku pudło ozdób, żeby zaklęciami powiesiło je na choince. Harry uśmiechał się do chłopca, który potraktował swoje zadanie bardzo poważnie i z językiem między zębami ostrożnie lewitował jedną ozdobę po drugiej.

- Myślicie, że Mikołaj przyniesie mi prezent w tym roku? - spytał malec. - Nigdy mi żadnego nie dał. Matka i ojciec mówili, że to dlatego, że jestem takim złym chłopcem.

Dumbledore podniósł dziecko i posadził je sobie na kolanach.

- To nieprawda, Sevvy, wcale nie jesteś złym chłopcem! Jesteś bardzo dobrym, słodkim chłopczykiem i jestem pewny, że Mikołaj coś ci w tym roku przyniesie.

Dyrektor zerknął na twarz Harry'ego. Nastolatek miał beznamiętną minę - widać było, że ukrywa własny ból pod maską obojętności.

- Jestem pewny, że Mikołaj wszystkim nam przyniesie ładne prezenty - stwierdził Dumbledore cicho, patrząc Harry'emu w oczy.

Harry uśmiechnął się nieco wymuszonym, lecz jednak prawdziwym uśmiechem. Severus uściskał tatę i wrócił do ozdabiania choinki. Dumbledore objął ramieniem barki Harry'ego.

- Wszystko w porządku?

- Tak, tylko jakbym skądś to znał, wiesz? Dursleyowie zawsze mówili mi dokładnie to samo. Dopilnuję, żeby Sevvy dostał mnóstwo prezentów w tym roku - powiedział stanowczo.

- Obaj dopilnujemy - zachichotał Dumbledore. - Czy dzisiejsze popołudnie jest aktualne?

- Jak najbardziej - potwierdził Harry. - Spotkamy się z tobą w Trzech Miotłach.

**xXxXx**

Tego popołudnia Harry odprowadził Sevvy'ego na trening quidditcha. Kiedy dotarli na boisko, chłopiec zawołał z podekscytowaniem:

- Fred! George!

Pobiegł do nich i został podniesiony, a potem podrzucony w powietrzu. Roześmiał się.

- Przyszliście zobaczyć nasz trening? - spytał.

- Coś więcej, braciszku - zaczął Fred.

- Ten tu Harry pomyślał, że powinniście zobaczyć...

- ...jakichś przyzwoitych pałkarzy w akcji.

- Dlatego jesteśmy dzisiaj waszymi gościnnymi trenerami - dokończył George.

Mała Liga krzyknęła na wiwat. Wszyscy słyszeli wiele opowieści o bliźniakach z gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha - która doszła do siebie po zawstydzającej porażce z dzieciakami w ciągu zaledwie miesiąca, po jednym czy dwóch dowcipach zrobionych Harry'emu - i byli podekscytowani, że ta dwójka (nie)sławnych pałkarzy będzie ich trenowała tego popołudnia.

- Ty nie zostajesz, Harry? - zapytał Sevvy.

- Mam dziś pełno roboty, dzieciaku - odparł nastolatek, po czym nachylił się i szepnął dziecku konspiracyjnie do ucha: - Dopilnuj, żeby im pokazać te nowe zagrania, które ćwiczyliśmy, dobra? Nic im o tym nie mówiłem. Daj im do wiwatu.

Na twarzach obu ciemnowłosych chłopców pojawił się taki sam złowrogi uśmieszek - bliźniacy niespodziewanie poczuli się zdenerwowani.

**xXxXx**

Harry wszedł do Trzech Mioteł i zobaczył Dumbledore'a siedzącego spokojnie z Ronem i Hermioną; cała trójka sączyła piwo kremowe. Hermiona najwyraźniej spytała dyrektora o jakieś zagadnienie z transmutacji, on zaś z radością udzielał jej odpowiedzi.

- Nie, gargulce nie są transmutowane, są zaklęte - mówił właśnie. - Zostało na nie rzucone silne zaklęcie związane z hasłem. Kiedy hasło zostaje wypowiedziane, zaklęcie się aktywuje i gargulce odskakują na boki. Jak zauważyłaś, zbroje są zaklęte w podobny sposób, ale jest to zaklęcie krótkotrwałe. Potrzeba innego zaklęcia, zwanego czarem zamka, aby zapobiec przed zużyciem się tego zaklęcia.

- Ale na czym polega różnica między zaklęciami i transmutacją, proszę pana? - drążyła Hermiona w swoim dążeniu do wiedzy.

- Różnica bywa bardzo niewielka. Rozmaite dziedziny często się zazębiają, jak z pewnością wiesz, biorąc pod uwagę, że twoi rodzice są mugolskimi specjalistami. W tym jednak przypadku gargulce nie są w nic zmienione; to byłaby transmutacja. Zaklęcia mają więcej wspólnego ze sprawianiem, iż nieożywione przedmioty, albo ludzie, w innych przypadkach, robią rzeczy, których normalnie nie byłyby w stanie robić. Jak odskakiwanie na bok, kiedy wymówione zostaje konkretne słowo.

- Ale w "Historii Hogwartu" jest napisane, że gargulce są transmutowane! - Oczy Hermiony praktycznie błagały dyrektora, żeby zgodził się z jej ulubioną książką.

- No cóż, są transmutowane. Są to skalne bloki transmutowane w gargulce. Nie istniało wielu artystów transmutacji, lecz jeden z nich właśnie transmutował hogwarckie gargulce. Jednakże to zaklęcie sprawia, że się poruszają.

Hermiona skinęła głową, na razie usatysfakcjonowana. Lub może zauważyła spojrzenie, które rzucił jej Ron, wyraźnie pytające, dlaczego rozmawia o szkolnych sprawach podczas ferii.

Wyszli z Trzech Mioteł całą czwórką i zaczęli spacerować po wiosce. Hermiona, naturalnie, postanowiła kupić Sevvy'emu książkę, Ron zaś zdecydował się na naprawdę fajne rękawice do quidditcha, a Harry na wyjątkowy zestaw do pielęgnacji mioteł. Kupił też chłopcu cudownie miękkiego pluszowego misia.

- Nie uważasz, że on jest na to za duży? - oburzył się Ron.

- Nie skończył jeszcze siedmiu lat - zaprotestował Harry - i nigdy wcześniej nie miał zabawki.

Ron patrzył na przyjaciela wielkimi oczami.

- Nigdy wcześniej nie miał zabawki? - powtórzył.

Harry pokręcił głową.

- Rodzice się nad nim znęcali. Nigdy nie dostał żadnego prezentu, nie mówiąc już o zabawce. On potrzebuje pluszowego misia.

- Jasna cholera. - Oczy Rona rozbłysły gniewnie. - Nic dziwnego, że tata wygląda, jakby chciał kogoś zabić, kiedy tylko ktoś wspomni o rodzicach Sevvy'ego.

- I nic dziwnego, że wyrósł na takiego dupka za pierwszym razem - dodał Harry cicho. - Wątpię, że był takim złym nietoperzem, jak zawsze myśleliśmy.

Ron pokiwał głową, wciąż nie do końca potrafiąc pogodzić wyobrażenie złośliwego, wrednego mistrza eliksirów z Sevvym.

- Czy jego rodzice... - zaczął.

- Nie żyją - odparł Harry. - Albus mówił, że umarli, kiedy Severus był w piątej klasie. Najwyraźniej pokłócili się i przeklęli nawzajem.

Ron wybałuszył oczy.

- Oni... och... ale... to było zaraz przed... no wiesz... Wrzeszczącą Chatą!

Harry przytaknął i ciężko przełknął ślinę.

- Musiał poczuć ulgę, że wreszcie nikt się nad nim nie znęca, ale zaraz zaczęło się na nowo, ze strony mojego ojca i ojca chrzestnego, jak również Albusa... który był wtedy jego opiekunem.

- Dumbledore był jego opiekunem i nie zrobił nic, żeby ukarać Jamesa i Syriusza? - spytał Ron, który nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co słyszał.

- Teraz tego głęboko żałuje - stwierdził Harry, lekko wzruszając ramionami - ale tak. To niewątpliwie pomogło zaprowadzić Snape'a do Voldemorta. Wrócił niewiele później, kiedy zrozumiał, że dyrektor jest tym mniej okrutnym z nich dwóch.

Dołączyli do pozostałych w Miodowym Królestwie, gdzie za wiele galeonów kupili słodycze.

- Muszę znaleźć coś dla rodziców - powiedziała Hermiona.

- Ja też - przypomniał sobie Ron.

Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko.

- A ja mam wszystko, czego potrzebuję. Na razie schowam, potem zapakuję.

Dumbledore pomachał wesoło i razem z Harrym ruszyli z powrotem do zamku.

**xXxXx**

Sevvy przyszedł z treningu zarumieniony i promieniejący; oczy błyszczały mu radością. Trening z Fredem i George'em zawsze był fajny, ale tym razem zagrania, które pokazał im Harry, sprawdziły się świetnie! Fred i George kilka razy wylądowali w błocie w najbardziej zawstydzający sposób z możliwych - Sevvy słyszał, jak mruczą pod nosem i planują zemstę na Harrym, ale on i jego przyjaciele śmiali się tak bardzo, że aż ich brzuchy rozbolały.

Gdy do komnaty wszedł jego ojciec, Severus rzucił mu się na szyję, paplając wesoło o swoim popołudniu.

Dumbledore słuchał z uśmiechem, potem zaś posadził sobie dziecko na kolanach i wyjął z kieszeni pomniejszoną paczkę.

- Kupiłem ci coś - rzekł - ponieważ jesteś takim słodkim chłopczykiem.

Sevvy przez chwilę przyglądał się paczce ogromnymi oczami, a później rozdarł opakowanie. Pełna wyczekiwania mina zmieniła się w przerażenie i dziecko zesztywniało.

- Po świętach zaczniesz się uczyć eliksirów - wyjaśnił dyrektor, kompletnie nieświadomy reakcji malca - dlatego kupiłem ci standardowy zestaw.

Sevvy poczuł, jak wielka, zimna ręka chwyta go za żołądek i ŚCISKA. Mocno. Spojrzał na przybornik do eliksirów. W głowie znowu poczuł klątwy, którymi karała go matka i zobaczył paskudne eliksiry, które był zmuszony robić. Z nagłym obrzydzeniem odrzucił pudełko jak najdalej.

- SEVERUSIE! - zawołał zbulwersowany Dumbledore.

- Nie, nie będę, nie będę! - krzyknęło w odpowiedzi dziecko, po czym uciekło do swojego pokoju.

Dumbledore poszedł za nim, okazało się jednak, że drzwi są zamknięte.

- Severusie, natychmiast otwórz drzwi. Liczę do trzech. Raz... Dwa... Trzy.

Brak odpowiedzi.

- _Alohomora_!

Drzwi nawet nie drgnęły. Dumbledore czuł, jak chłopiec wkłada całą swoją magię w to, żeby drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Z wycelowaną w nie różdżką dyrektor zastanawiał się nad następnym posunięciem, gdy do jego komnat wszedł Harry.

- Albusie? Sevvy? - rzucił, widząc bałagan w salonie. Wszędzie leżały składniki eliksirów... chwila. Składniki eliksirów?

- SEVVY! - zawołał, spanikowany, i pobiegł do sypialni brata.

- Harry! - Dumbledore spojrzał na nastolatka. - On jest w swoim pokoju, ale zamknął drzwi magią. Mógłbym je otworzyć, lecz to sprawiłoby mu ból. Nie mam pojęcia, co go napadło.

- Dałeś mu składniki eliksirów - wyjaśnił chłopak. - Pozwól, że ja spróbuję. - Całym ciałem oparł się o drzwi. - Sevvy, tu Harry, dzieciaku. Czy mógłbyś mi otworzyć?

Przez chwilę było cicho. Potem cichy głos zapytał:

- Harry?

- Tak, Sevvy, to ja. No dalej, otwórz drzwi, dzieciaku.

Drzwi niespodziewanie stanęły otworem, a na Harry'ego rzuciła się ktoś bardzo mały.

- Nie pozwól mu zrobić mi krzywdy, Harry, ratuj mnie, ratuj mnie!

Wstrząśnięty Dumbledore patrzył na dziecko. Sevvy naprawdę myślał, że on chce mu zrobić coś złego?

Harry zaniósł brata z powrotem do sypialni, kiwnąwszy dyrektorowi, aby poszedł za nimi. W pokoju posadził chłopca na łóżku obok siebie i objął go. Mały wciąż był przerażony.

- Nie chcę się uczyć eliksirów, proszę, nie pozwól, żeby mnie zmusili, Harry!

- Oczywiście, że nie, dzieciaku, nie musisz się uczyć eliksirów, obiecuję - uspokajał go Harry. - Ale twój tatuś nie rozumie, dzieciaku.

Sevvy spojrzał na niego wielkimi oczami.

- Czemu nie?

Harry pogłaskał go po włosach.

- Bo kiedy byłeś dorosły, kochałeś eliksiry. Myślał, że dzięki nim będziesz szczęśliwy.

Severus nieśmiało zerknął na Dumbledore'a.

- Mogę mu powiedzieć, Sevvy? - spytał Harry łagodnie.

Chłopiec pokiwał głową i schował twarz w koszuli starszego brata.

- Albusie, matka Sevvy'ego zmuszała go do robienia okropnych eliksirów i używała klątwy chłoszczącej, jeśli zrobił coś źle. On nienawidzi eliksirów i bardzo się boi, że będziesz mu kazał się ich uczyć.

Dyrektor padł na kolana przed dzieckiem.

- Och, Sevvy, tak mi przykro, nie wiedziałem! Oczywiście, że nie musisz chodzić na eliksiry, jeżeli nie chcesz.

Severus ostrożnie zerknął w górę i przez moment przyglądał się twarzy Dumbledore'a, żeby zobaczyć, czy mówi szczerze. Potem zarzucił ramiona na szyję ojca.

- Przepraszam, że zrobiłem bałagan, tatusiu - zachlipał.

Dyrektor przytulił go i muskał jego włosy.

- Ciii, dziecko, wszystko jest w porządku. Posprzątamy tam dla ciebie w okamgnieniu. A teraz może chciałbyś zamiast tego czekoladowe żaby?

= kryjówka Voldemorta =

- Czy wszystko gotowe?

- Tak, mój panie - zapewnił Draco. - Wilkołak weźmie dziecko i odda je mi. Będę wyglądał jak Crabbe. Użyję świstoklika, który mi dałeś, panie, żeby tu wrócić.

- Doskonale, Draco. Dopilnuj, aby tym razem się udało, bo inaczej...

= Hogwart =

Oczy wilkołaka śledziły zamek, uważnie obserwując małego chłopca, jego opiekunów i pewnego Ślizgona.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału ósmego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	10. Rozdział dziewiąty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział dziewiąty<p>

* * *

><p>Harry został na noc w komnatach Dumbledore'a, żeby mógł być na miejscu, kiedy Sevvy zacznie otwierać prezenty.<p>

Weasleyowie i Grangerowie spędzali święta w Hogwarcie - Ron i Hermiona mieli otworzyć prezenty ze swoimi rodzicami.

Była ósma rano i wkoło panowała cisza, zauważył Harry. Sprawdził stos paczek pod choinką. Dobrze, prezenty Sevvy'ego były na miejscu. Nie pomyślał wcześniej, że prezenty dla niego samego też mogłyby się tam znaleźć.

Powoli zakradł się do pokoju chłopca. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, przypomniawszy sobie długi wykład Albusa o tym, dlaczego kiepskim pomysłem jest używanie własnej magii do zasilania zaklęcia, jeśli przeciwnik mógłby spróbować je złamać. Naturalnie, wywód ten byłby niewątpliwie o wiele bardziej przekonujący, gdyby cała trójka nie była wysmarowana czekoladą na twarzach, a w przypadku Albusa na brodzie.

- Sevvy! Sevvy, obudź się, jest Gwiazdka!

Dziecko jęknęło i obróciło się na drugi bok z zamiarem spania dalej.

- Sevvy! Prezenty!

To obudziło chłopca.

- Mikołaj przyniósł mi prezent? - spytał Severus ze zdumieniem.

- Idź obudzić tatusia - namawiał Harry - to pójdziemy zobaczyć.

Malec pobiegł do sypialni Dumbledore'a i skoczył prosto na niego.

- Tatusiu, tatusiu, możemy iść zobaczyć, czy dostałem prezent? Proszę?

Dumbledore jęknął cicho; pobudka z pełnym pęcherzem i dzieckiem skaczącym po tobie nigdy nie jest przyjemna, ale nie narzekał. Był zbyt szczęśliwy, że chłopiec całkowicie doszedł do siebie po wypadku ze składnikami eliksirów.

- Oczywiście, że możemy, drogie dziecko, tylko że tatuś musi najpierw odwiedzić łazienkę, dobrze?

Po tych słowach Dumbledore pośpiesznie uciekł z pokoju, a szeroko uśmiechnięty Severus wrócił do własnej sypialni.

- Tatuś musiał na siusiu - powiedział Harry'emu, chichocząc.

Harry BARDZO starał się nie roześmiać. Powinien powiedzieć dziecku, że siusianie jest normalną czynnością, którą większość ludzi wykonuje kilka razy dziennie, ale nie należy zwykle do tematów cywilizowanych rozmów. Nie powinien się śmiać.

Poniósł sromotną klęskę.

Chichocząc razem z Severusem, nakłonił go do założenia kapci. Zastanawiał się nad szlafrokiem, był jednak prawie pewny, że Molly Weasley przysłała im wszystkim swetry, więc dał sobie spokój.

Wrócił Dumbledore, rzucił rozbawionym chłopcom krótkie spojrzenie, a potem wziął Sevvy'ego za rączkę i zaprowadził go do salonu. Przy całym jego entuzjazmie dziecko nagle sprawiało wrażenie niechętnego wejściu do pokoju z choinką.

- Co będzie, jeśli Mikołaj myśli, że nie jestem dość dobry? - szepnęło nieco pobladłe. - Miałem problemy przez kwalifikacje... i nie zawsze byłem dobry.

Dumbledore bez słowa wziął malca na ręce i wniósł do środka. Zatrzymał się przy drzewku, pod którym leżała cała góra prezentów. Wśród nich widział przynajmniej cztery zaadresowane do Severusa.

- Widzisz, dziecko? - powiedział cicho chłopcu do ucha. - Byłeś bardzo dobry, a my bardzo, bardzo cię kochamy. Mikołaj o tym wie i przyniósł ci mnóstwo prezentów. Wszystkie te prezenty, które latami chciał ci przynieść, ale nie mógł.

To nie wymagało wyjaśnień. Sevvy uznał za najzupełniej normalne, że Mikołaj nie miał ochoty wpaść na jego rodziców.

Cała trójka rozsiadła się wygodnie, malec na kolanach dyrektora, a potem stary czarodziej machnął różdżką i do każdego z nich podleciał jeden prezent.

Harry wybałuszył oczy na swój. To nie był sweter od pani Weasley ani zwykła sterta czekoladek od Rona, ani stos książek od Hermiony. Powoli otworzył paczkę i znalazł w niej malutką myślodsiewnię po brzegi wypełnioną wspomnieniami. Wlepił wzrok w Dumbledore'a.

- Wiem, że możesz kupić sobie wszystko, co zechcesz - powiedział stary czarodziej miękko - tylko nie to, czego pragniesz najbardziej. Skopiowałem dla ciebie wszystkie moje wspomnienia o twoich rodzicach w szkole i później i umieściłem je tam. Jest dobrze chroniona, nic się nie martw.

Harry skinął głową ze łzami w oczach.

- Dziękuję, Albusie - wykrztusił.

Naraz obaj poczerwieniali i spojrzeli na chłopca.

- W porządku - stwierdził Sevvy. - Wiem, że to nie Mikołaj naprawdę przynosi prezenty. Ale fajnie jest udawać.

- Skąd o tym wiesz? - spytał Harry.

Sevvy przygryzł dolną wargę.

- Jak byłem dorosły, nie lubiłem Gwiazdki - powiedział z namysłem.

Harry westchnął.

- Kolejny flashback. Mogłem się domyślić. Masz jednak rację, Sevvy. Fajnie jest udawać. Wiesz co? Będziemy udawać, że to Mikołaj przyniósł te wszystkie prezenty, ale mimo to możemy podziękować ludziom, którzy nam je dali.

Sevvy przytaknął wesoło, a potem rozerwał opakowanie własnego prezentu.

- Zestaw miotlarski! - Podskoczył z radości. - Zobacz, tatusiu!

Dumbledore należycie zachwycił się prezentem, po czym otworzył własny.

Wypadły z niego dwie skarpety. Dwie bardzo... niepowtarzalne... skarpety. Obie zrobione były z ciepłej wełny, lecz jedna sięgała aż do kolana, podczas gdy druga ledwie zakrywała kostkę. Miały supeł na suple i koszmarnie jaskrawe kolory.

Sevvy patrzył na ojca niespokojnie.

- Sam je zrobiłem, tatusiu - wyjaśnił nieśmiało. - Hermiona nauczyła mnie robić na drutach i pracowałem nad nimi bardzo długo. Tylko trochę oszukiwałem, magią. Podobają ci się?

Dumbledore przełknął ślinę, wyraźnie unikając wzroku Harry'ego.

- Uważam, że to najlepsze skarpety, jakie ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek mi dał, Sevvy - stwierdził z przekonaniem. - Bardzo ci dziękuję!

I ku najwyższemu zachwytowi dziecka, natychmiast je założył.

Jeszcze sporo czasu rozpakowywali następne prezenty. Poza zestawem miotlarskim, rękawicami do quidditcha i książkami od Hermiony Sevvy dostał również najróżniejsze wyposażenie malarskie od Dumbledore'a, ładny dziecięcy komplet uroczystych szat od Minerwy, naturalnie sweter od pani Weasley, zielony ze srebrnym S, zaczarowaną mugolską kolejkę z torami od Artura, pudełko magicznych dowcipów Weasleyów i wreszcie pluszowego misia od Harry'ego.

Od razu przytulił niedźwiadka i westchnął, zadowolony.

- Matka nigdy nie pozwalała mi na misia - powiedział, a potem dodał radośnie: - Dam mu na imię Harold.

Tym razem to Harry unikał patrzenia na Dumbledore'a.

Wszyscy trzej doskonale się bawili tego dnia, leżąc na podłodze i wypróbowując nową kolejkę Sevvy'ego.

= wieczorem =

- Załóż uroczyste szaty, Sevvy. Możesz iść z nami na przyjęcie gwiazdkowe.

Chłopiec uniósł wzrok znad książki i uśmiechnął się.

- Naprawdę? Mogę założyć nowe?

Dumbledore przytaknął.

- Tak. Rzucę jednak na nie zaklęcie, aby się nie pobrudziły - stwierdził, po czym machnął nad szatami różdżką.

Miały barwę głębokiej czerwieni, nie jasnej, ale doskonale podkreślały czerń włosów i oczu Sevvy'ego.

- Mogę iść po Harry'ego? - spytało dziecko. - Chcę podziękować mamie i tacie Rona, i Hermionie, i Fredowi i George'owi za prezenty.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, możesz. Idź prosto do ich komnat i wróć z jednym z nich. Żadnego samotnego wałęsania się po zamku.

Sevvy kiwnął głową i pobiegł.

Nie dotarł zbyt daleko, gdy nagle złapał go bardzo silny mężczyzna, który mocno zakrył mu usta dłonią. Chłopiec spojrzał w lśniące oczy wilkołaka.

Dumbledore spotkał się z pozostałymi osobami zaproszonymi na przyjęcie w hallu wejściowym. Harry i Ron rozmawiali akurat, jak zamierzają wykorzystać swoje pudła z dowcipami w nadchodzącym semestrze, z dala od zasięgu słuchu Molly, oczywiście.

Dyrektor zmarszczył brwi, nie mogąc znaleźć syna między zebranymi.

- Harry, gdzie jest Sevvy? - spytał.

Nastolatek spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.

- Nie ma go z tobą?

- Nie - odparł Dumbledore, w którym zaczynało kiełkować paskudne przeczucie. - Poszedł cię znaleźć i podziękować Weasleyom za prezenty. Wyszedł pół godziny temu.

Harry zbladł.

- Harry? Co się stało? - spytała Hermiona.

- Sevvy zaginął - szepnął chłopak.

W tym momencie do hallu weszli Crabbe i Goyle, jedyni Ślizgoni, którzy na święta zostali w zamku. Żaden z nich nie sprawiał kłopotów, odkąd Draco uciekł. Faktycznie nie potrafili sami myśleć bez niego. Wszyscy ich zignorowali.

Crabbe rozejrzał się z krzywym uśmieszkiem.

Wszedł Lupin trzymający pod pachą tobołek zawinięty w czarną pelerynę, lecz Harry i Dumbledore natychmiast rozpoznali głęboką czerwień szat Sevvy'ego.

Harry warknął i chciał się rzucić do przodu, ale stanął na wprost trzech skierowanych na niego różdżek.

- Do tyłu! - rozkazał Crabbe. - Nie ruszaj się albo dziecko umrze.

Lupin również trzymał różdżkę, a tobołek kołysał się niepewnie w jego ramionach, kiedy próbował pewnie ją chwycić.

Goyle też wycelował różdżkę, niezupełnie rozumiejąc, co się dzieje, ale skoro Vince tak powiedział, to on robił, co mu kazano.

- Doskonale, Lupin. - Crabbe uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Czarny Pan szczodrze cię wynagrodzi.

Wilkołak podszedł do niego.

- Chłopak ŻYJE, prawda? Nasz pan będzie niezadowolony, jeśli już umarł.

- Chłopcu nic nie jest - potwierdził Lupin.

- TY! - wrzasnął Harry. - Niech cię tylko dostanę w swoje ręce...

Dumbledore zatrzymał go na miejscu.

- Nie rób tego, Remusie - powiedział. - Proszę. Oddaj nam Sevvy'ego.

Lupin zignorował ich obu.

- Przegrałeś, Potter - chełpił się Crabbe. - Daj mi chłopaka, Lupin.

- Masz. - Remus rzucił tobołek Crabbe'owi, który potknął się, zaskoczony, i upuścił różdżkę.

- TERAZ, SEVVY! - zawołał Remus.

- _Drętwota_! - Wszyscy usłyszeli dziecięcy głos dobiegający z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Czerwony promień zaklęcia ogłuszającego uderzył Crabbe'a w plecy i Ślizgon upadł.

Artur szybko zajął się Goyle'em.

- Zwiążcie ich, mocno, i przeszukajcie Crabbe'a, powinien mieć gdzieś świstoklik - wydyszał Lupin.

Ubrany tylko w koszulę i spodnie Severus podbiegł do niego.

- Dobrze zrobiłem? - spytał, patrząc w górę na wilkołaka.

- Doskonale zrobiłeś - odparł Remus.

Harry ruszył na niego.

- Ty...

Podniósł dłoń zaciśniętą w pięść. Remus nawet nie próbował bronić się przed ciosem. Stał spokojnie i czekał.

- Harry, nie! - krzyknął Sevvy. Złapał nastolatka za ramię i uwiesił się na nim. - On mi nie zrobił krzywdy, Harry, on mi POMÓGŁ! Musisz go wysłuchać.

- Myślę - stwierdził Dumbledore, srogo patrząc na Remusa - że przydałyby się wyjaśnienia.

Remus skinął głową i zaczął mówić:

- Wszystko zaczęło się, kiedy Draco Malfoy zgłosił się do mnie z planem przebrania się za Crabbe'a i porwaniem Sevvy'ego podczas świąt. Spodziewał się, że będę chciał zemsty za bycie, jak to określił, "traktowanym jak niewolnik". Nie wiedział, że zaakceptowałem już to, co on uznał za niewolę, jako zasłużoną karę... - Na chwilę opuścił wzrok. - Nie sądziłem, że mi uwierzycie, a nawet gdybyście uwierzyli, chronilibyście Sevvy'ego, ale nie złapalibyście Dracona. Chciałem go złapać. Dlatego wcześniej dziś wieczorem...

_Severus walczył z trzymającymi go rękoma, gryząc, kopiąc i bijąc._

_- Ciii, bądź cicho - jakiś głos powiedział mu do ucha. - Nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy, zamierzam ci pomóc._

_Remus Lupin zaciągnął chłopca do nieużywanej sali, którą następnie wyciszył i zamknął._

_- Proszę, posłuchaj mnie - mówił z takim zaniepokojeniem, że Sevvy przestał się wiercić. - Draco Malfoy, spotkałeś go wcześniej, chce, żebym cię porwał i oddał w jego ręce. Chce cię zabrać do Voldemorta. Przebrał się, więc nikt go nie rozpozna. Chcę go złapać dla ciebie, Sevvy, ale potrzebuję twojej pomocy._

_Sevvy spojrzał na niego._

_- Dałeś mnie temu wrednemu panu, który zrobił mi krzywdę i zrzucił w przepaść! - stwierdził._

_Lupin przytaknął smutno._

_- Bardzo mi przykro, Sevvy. Nie wiedziałem, że on zamierza to zrobić, ale i tak było to bardzo, bardzo złe z mojej strony. Byłem o ciebie zazdrosny i zrobiłem bardzo złe rzeczy. Przepraszam._

_- Zazdrosny? - Sevvy był zaintrygowany._

_- Chciałem mieć Harry'ego dla siebie - Lupin zastanawiał się, czy mądrze jest mówić takie rzeczy sześciolatkowi - i wmówiłem sobie, że to przez ciebie Harry jest na mnie zły. To nie była twoja wina - szybko zapewnił dziecko - tylko moja, bo byłem niedobry dla Harry'ego. Nie chciałem jednak tego widzieć. Ukarali mnie i zrozumiałem, że to wszystko była wyłącznie moja wina._

_- Dostałeś szlaban? - spytał Sevvy._

_- Tak, coś w tym rodzaju - odparł z cierpkim uśmiechem. - Nadal mam szlaban, prawdę mówiąc. Słuchaj. Draco będzie myślał, że przyniosę mu cię do hallu wejściowego. Potrzebuję twoich szat, abym mógł udawać, że cię niosę. Potem zrobimy tak..._

- I ja się wtedy schowałem w hallu, a Remus zaczekał po drugiej stronie i udało mi się go ogłuszyć! - wyjaśnił Sevvy z dumą. - On mnie uratował, Harry, tatusiu. - Patrzył na nich błagalnie. - Nie jestem już na niego wściekły. Proszę, też nie bądźcie wściekli?

Harry i Dumbledore spojrzeli po sobie.

- Sevvy - odezwał się Remus, który wciąż wpatrywał się w podłogę. - Jestem bardzo szczęśliwy, że już się na mnie nie gniewasz, ale Harry i twój tatuś nadal mogą. Byłem bardzo niedobry.

- Ale jest ci przykro - stwierdził zmieszany chłopiec.

- Tak, ale to, że komuś jest przykro, nie znaczy, że nie musi zostać ukarany - wyjaśnił Remus, kucając przed dzieckiem. - Dokończę swoją karę. Mam jednak nadzieję - wziął małą dłoń w swoją - mam nadzieję, że któregoś dnia pozwolisz mi być twoim przyjacielem. - Wstał i skinął głową Weasleyom. - Wracam prosto do swoich obowiązków, obiecuję. - I odszedł.

- Och, na litość Merlina - warknął Harry. - Remusie!

Wilkołak odwrócił się powoli.

- Chciałbyś może pójść z nami na przyjście gwiazdkowe? - spytał nastolatek nieco sztywno.

Oczy Remusa rozjaśnił nieśmiały blask nadziei.

- Jeśli... jeśli to będzie w porządku...

Artur i Dumbledore przytaknęli.

- Porozmawiamy sobie później - zapowiedzieli - w tej chwili jednak zdaje się, że uratowałeś Sevvy'emu życie. No i lepiej sprzątnijmy tę dwójkę.

Bill został ze związanymi i ogłuszonymi Ślizgonami do przybycia aurorów. Po piętnastu minutach jego warty Crabbe powoli zmienił się w Dracona Malfoya. Na szczęście Bill był wystarczająco bystry, żeby natychmiast odnowić więzy, jako że Crabbe był prawie dwa razy większy od Malfoya.

Sevvy odzyskał swoją szatę i nałożył ją przez głowę.

- No to jestem gotowy - uznał. Wziął Harry'ego i Dumbledore'a za ręce i pociągnął ich za sobą na przyjęcie.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału dziewiątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	11. Rozdział dziesiąty

_**oryginał: **__Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział dziesiąty<p>

* * *

><p>Sevvy był absolutnym bohaterem przyjęcia gwiazdkowego. Później dołączyli do zabawy również aurorzy z wiadomością, że Draco Malfoy jest w Azkabanie i najpewniej w ciągu tygodnia zostanie pocałowany. Na boku wyznali Dumbledore'owi, że to zależy od Ministra, który w tej sprawie ma ostatnie słowo, więc wcale nie są tacy pewni, że egzekucja zostanie wykonana. Po prostu nie chcieli zepsuć wielkiej chwili Sevvy'ego.<p>

Lupin wyraźnie czuł się bardzo, bardzo niewygodnie; siedział tak daleko od reszty gości, jak tylko zdołał. Wreszcie Artur złapał go za szatę i zaciągnął do bocznej komnaty, gdzie kilka minut później dołączył do nich Albus.

Harry widział, jak wychodzą, ale nie nalegał, żeby do nich dołączyć. Sam porozmawia ze swym ostatnim ojcem chrzestnym później. Po półtora godzinie cała trójka wróciła na przyjęcie - Remus był blady i wyglądał na wstrząśniętego, zaś pozostała dwójka najwyraźniej była zadowolona z "pogawędki".

Późno w nocy Harry trzymał na rękach śpiącego Sevvy'ego, gdy podszedł do nich dyrektor.

- Artur i ja wierzymy, że Remus jest tym razem szczery. Byliśmy dla niego bardzo surowi, zdołał jednak przejść test zarówno _Veritaserum_, jak i legilimencji.

- Daliście mu _Veritaserum_? I on... - szepnął zszokowany Harry.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się ponuro, gładząc włosy swojego synka.

- Naprawdę sądzisz, że zaryzykowałbym znowu? Nie mojego chłopca, nie po tym wszystkim, co się stało.

Harry skinął głową.

- Zgadzam się. Ale wciąż sam muszę porozmawiać z Remusem.

- Harry... wiem, że w świetle prawa jesteś dorosły, jednak ty również jesteś mi drogi jak syn. - Dumbledore patrzył na niego, niepewny, jak wyrazić myśli. - Wiem, że mi wybaczyłeś, ale nie masz specjalnych powodów, aby się mną przejmować. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zaakceptujesz moją pomoc i opiekę. Począwszy od pomocy w treningu.

Harry utkwił wzrok gdzieś w oddali i próbował wziąć się w garść na tyle, żeby odpowiedzieć.

- Po tym, jak Lucjusz prawie zabił Sevvy'ego, zaskoczyłeś mnie - powiedział cicho; starszy pan musiał bardzo uważać, żeby usłyszeć jego słowa. - Myślałem, że będziesz na mnie zły, że nie broniłem go wystarczająco dobrze. Ale ty mnie przytuliłeś, kiedy potrzebowałem kogoś, na kim mógłbym się oprzeć. Nawet Syriusz nigdy nie sprawił, żebym poczuł, że mam kogoś w rodzaju ojca. Ty sprawiłeś.

Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu nastolatka.

- Och, Harry, po tym wszystkim, co zrobiłeś dla Severusa, jak mógłbym być na ciebie zły? To nie była twoja wina, poza tym uratowałeś mu życie. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

- To takie żenujące - mruknął Harry. - Legalnie jestem teraz dorosły, ale dla mnie zachowywanie się jak dorosły, branie odpowiedzialności jak dorosły jest czasem wyczerpujące.

- Nie ma się czym wstydzić. - Dyrektor położył dłoń na policzku chłopca i zmusił Harry'ego, aby spojrzał w życzliwe, kochające oczy. - Wszyscy czasami jesteśmy przytłoczeni. Ty jesteś młodszy niż większość i niesiesz na swoich barkach więcej niż jakakolwiek osoba, którą poznałem. Nie ma nic złego w potrzebowaniu pomocy, dziecko.

- Jestem zmęczony i się boję - przyznał w końcu Harry. - Było nie było, rozważałem, czy nie pozwolić Weasleyom, żeby mnie adoptowali. Ale jak drodzy by mi nie byli, oni nadal traktowaliby mnie jak dziecko, próbowaliby trzymać mnie z dala od walki. Podczas gdy my obaj wiemy, że zaangażowania mnie nie można uniknąć. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto mi pomoże, kto mnie zachęci, nie kogoś, kto mnie rozpieszcza.

Dumbledore objął go ramieniem i zaczął prowadzić przez zamek. Po pewnym czasie wziął od Harry'ego śpiącego malca. W wieży położył dziecko do łóżka i wraz z Harrym stali, patrząc na Sevvy'ego.

- Harry - Dumbledore położył dłonie na barkach nastolatka - pozwól, abym ci pomógł. Nie musisz robić tego sam. Moim najgłębszym pragnieniem jest zaadoptować cię, zrozumiem jednak, jeśli się temu sprzeciwisz. Pozwól mi przynajmniej pomóc ci znaleźć kogoś innego.

Harry powoli pochylił się do przodu i oparł głowę na ramieniu dyrektora.

- Nie chcę nikogo innego. Teraz już widziałem, jaki jesteś prawdziwy ty. Proszę, pomóż mi. Pozwól mi zostać.

Dumbledore odsunął się nieco i objął wyglądającą na wyczerpaną twarz dłońmi. Szmaragdowe oczy odbiły się w czystym błękicie.

- Dziękuję ci za zaufanie - rzekł cicho dyrektor. - Witaj w domu, moje dziecko.

= kryjówka Voldemorta =

- Goyle, czy twój syn cokolwiek powiedział?

- Mój panie... on powiedział... że wilkołak nas zdradził... on i Draco zostali wrobieni...

- Twój syn, przynajmniej, może usprawiedliwić się tym, że jest takim samym idiotą jak jego ojciec. Chcę uwolnienia Dracona Malfoya z Azkabanu. Muszę sobie pogawędzić z tym młodym człowiekiem.

= Hogwart =

Kiedy Harry wszedł do gabinetu dyrektora, zobaczył dokumenty porozrzucane po całym blacie już i tak zaśmieconego biurka oraz Dumbledore'a, któremu znajomo błyszczały oczy.

- Taki błysk w twoich oczach zawsze jest niebezpieczny. Co się dzieje? Chyba nie... zmieniłeś zdania... prawda?

Stary czarodziej pokręcił głową.

- Nie zmieniłem i nigdy nie zmienię. Podejdź tu na chwilę. - Gdy Harry usłuchał, dyrektor wskazał papiery. - To są dokumenty adopcyjne w przypadku adoptowania osoby dorosłej. Przeszedłem cały ten proces, kiedy adoptowałem Severusa krótko po jego procesie i uwolnieniu z Azkabanu. Pozwolą ci one zostać moim synem bez zmiany statusu prawnego z powrotem na nieletniego. Musisz pozostać dorosłym, abyś mógł używać magii, dziecko.

Harry przeczytał pergaminy.

- To dobrze - stwierdził następnie. - Muszę mieć możliwość trenowania. Czyli je po prostu... podpisujemy i odsyłamy?

- Tak - potwierdził Dumbledore. - Mniej więcej w ten sposób to działa.

Do komnaty wszedł Severus. Wyczuwszy dziwne napięcie, spojrzał na swojego ojca i Harry'ego.

- Sevvy, chodź, usiądź tu ze mną - powiedział dyrektor. - Musimy z tobą porozmawiać.

- Nie zrobiłem nic złego, naprawdę - odparł zmartwiony chłopiec.

- Wiem. Nie chodzi o żadną z rzeczy, które zrobiłeś lub których nie zrobiłeś - uspokoił go Dumbledore. - Sevvy, wiesz, że Harry nie ma mamusi ani tatusia - ciągnął, gdy dziecko do niego podeszło.

Malec skinął głową.

- Ale teraz ja jestem jego bratem, więc nie jest zupełnie sam. - Uśmiechnął się.

- Wiem i uważam, że znakomicie sobie z tym radzisz. - Dumbledore przytulił dziecko. - Tak się jednak zastanawiałem... Chciałbym zostać tatusiem Harry'ego, tak jak jestem twoim. Nie masz nic przeciwko temu?

Sevvy skoczył na równe nogi.

- Więc będziemy prawdziwymi braćmi? Będziemy mieć takie samo nazwisko?

Dyrektor pokręcił głową.

- Obaj zachowacie własne nazwiska, lecz możecie używać mojego, jeżeli chcecie. Harry jest dorosły i, technicznie rzecz ujmując, ty również.

Chłopiec zerknął na nastolatka, który sprawiał wrażenie zmieszanego, po czym energicznie przytaknął.

- Harry już jest moim bratem, a ty jesteś prawie jak jego tatuś, więc nic się nie zmieni, prawda?

Starsi czarodzieje popatrzyli po sobie i roześmiali się na ten wspaniały pokaz dziecięcej logiki.

= Azkaban =

Dementorzy zostawiają mnie w spokoju. Prawdopodobnie z rozkazu mojego pana, choć nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić dlaczego; chyba że chce, abym był zdrowy i wciąż myślący, kiedy sam mnie zabije. Zawiodłem go.

Właściwie niewiele dzisiaj widziałem. Zdaje się, że nawet szczury boją się wyjść ze swych kryjówek.

Nienawidzę Pottera. Nienawidzę tego wilkołaka. Nienawidzę ich wszystkich.

Co to za dźwięk? Znam ten głos.

Przyszli po mnie. Przyszli, żeby zabrać mnie do Czarnego Pana.

= Hogwart =

Trening. Śniadanie. Lekcje. Trening. Lancz. Lekcje albo trening. Kolacja. Czytanie, odrabianie zadań domowych.

Tak wyglądały dni Harry'ego przez prawie cały pierwszy kwartał nowego roku. Z krótką przerwą na urodziny Sevvy'ego i Rona.

Remus znów był w Zakonie i po długiej rozmowie Harry zaakceptował go z powrotem w swoim życiu oraz jako jednego z nauczycieli. Nigdy więcej nie zaakceptowałby go jako potencjalnego opiekuna lub ojca chrzestnego. Świadomość ta bolała wilkołaka, który wiedział jednakże, że winić za to może wyłącznie siebie. Harry nie pozwoli mu łatwo zapracować na swą przyjaźń, gdy to jednak nastąpi, będą mogli na nowo nawiązać stosunki towarzyskie albo może nawet coś silniejszego. Jako równi sobie.

Dumbledore pomagał Harry'emu w treningach, Bill uczył go łamania klątw, wielu innych wniosło do jego wiedzy swoje unikalne umiejętności.

Sevvy'emu niespecjalnie się to podobało. Harry i tatuś wyjaśnili mu, że muszą walczyć ze złym panem o wężowej twarzy; nie mieli już dla niego prawie wcale czasu. Inne dzieci w zamku ignorowały go. Ron i Hermiona byli mili, ale martwili się o Harry'ego i prawie zawsze trenowali z nim.

Wiele nocy, kiedy kolejny raz zostawiano go tylko ze skrzatami domowymi, spędził na zastanawianiu się, czy zrobił coś złego. Jego umysł wiedział, że nie o to chodzi - mówił mu, że Harry i tatuś po prostu są zajęci. Ale czasami bolał go brzuch i dręczył go cichutki głosik szepczący, że oni się gniewają i już go wcale nie chcą.

Pewnej nocy na początku kwietnia Harry i Dumbledore późno wrócili do komnat dyrektora, rozmawiając o jakiejś technice pojedynku. Na stole znaleźli zaadresowaną do nich kopertę.

"Drogi Tatusiu i Harry.

Jak się macie? Zabijecie niedługo złego pana o twarzy węża?

Tęsknię za Wami. Już nie przychodzicie mnie przytulić przed snem. Wiem, że walka jest bardzo ważna, ale czy moglibyście jeszcze kiedyś przyjść mnie przytulić, jak wcześniej? Razem? Proszę?

Myślałem, że może zrobiłem coś złego i bardzo się na mnie gniewacie. Obiecuję, że będę bardzo, bardzo dobry. Będę codziennie sprzątał w moim pokoju i już nie będę Wam przeszkadzał, naprawdę. Chcecie mnie odesłać? Słyszałem, jak o tym rozmawialiście jednej nocy, kiedy nie mogłem spać i wstałem po picie. Nie wiem, co złego zrobiłem, ale nie zrobię tego znowu. Proszę, nie odsyłajcie mnie. Proszę.

Severus."

Harry zaklął. Głośno.

Dumbledore'owi trzęsły się ręce, gdy czytał list po raz drugi.

- Znowu go zaniedbałem - szepnął. - Jestem taki głupi...

- Obaj go zaniedbaliśmy - stwierdził Harry. Wlepiał wzrok w portret któregoś ze śpiących dyrektorów, mając ochotę coś kopnąć. - Myśleliśmy, że zrozumiał. Ale on ma tylko siedem lat. Przepraszam...

Dumbledore machnął ręką.

- Sam ledwie co stałeś się dorosły, Harry. Ja powinienem był być mądrzejszy. Jednak rozpaczanie nad tym, co zrobiliśmy źle, niczego nie zmieni. Musimy to naprawić.

- Jutro weźmiemy wolne - zdecydował nastolatek. - Voldemort czy nie Voldemort, Sevvy jest ważniejszy. Spędzimy cały dzień z nim i dopilnujemy, żebyśmy w ogóle spędzali z nim więcej czasu, nieważne, jak bardzo jesteśmy zajęci. Nie musimy jeść śniadań w Wielkiej Sali, na przykład.

Dyrektor przytaknął. Potem ruszył do sypialni Severusa z Harrym tuż za plecami.

Widać było, że chłopiec na nich czekał. Zasnął w pozycji półsiedzącej, mocno tuląc do siebie misia, jakby chciał zaczerpnąć od niego sił. Harry nagle zbladł. Obok łóżka stała niewielka walizka pełna ubrań.

- Chce być dobry, więc się spakował. Cieszę się, że postanowiliśmy jednak nie ewakuować go z Wysp; najwyraźniej byłby to wielki błąd.

Jedno szybkie zaklęcie i ubrania powędrowały z powrotem do swoich szaf i szuflad. Dumbledore wziął dziecko na ręce razem z kocami i całą resztą.

- Przenocuj dzisiaj tutaj, Harry. Zostawię drzwi łączące twój pokój z moim otwarte. Sevvy śpi dziś ze mną.

**xXxXx**

Było mu ciepło. Czuł, że nie leży we własnym łóżku. Coś go łaskotało.

Otworzył oczy. NIE! Zasnął, czekając, aż tatuś i Harry znajdą jego list. A teraz był w łóżku tatusia i obejmowały go tatusia ramiona. A tatusia broda go łaskotała.

Dumbledore obudził się.

- Witaj, mój drogi chłopczyku - szepnął i pogładził malca po policzku. - Moje śliczne dziecko, tak mi przykro, że nie zdaliśmy sobie sprawy, iż cię zaniedbujemy. Dopilnujemy, abyśmy znowu tulili cię do snu każdej nocy.

- Odeślecie mnie? Będę grzeczny, obiecuję. - W posiadającym już odrobinę jedwabistości z jego dorosłych lat głosie Sevvy'ego brzmiało napięcie.

Harry wszedł do sypialni i bez wahania wślizgnął się do łóżka po drugiej stronie chłopca.

- Dyskutowaliśmy o odesłaniu cię na kontynent dopóki wojna się nie skończy - wyjaśnił cicho - bo bardzo się boimy, że coś ci się stanie. Chcemy mieć po prostu pewność, że jesteś bezpieczny. Wcale się na ciebie nie gniewamy. Gniewamy się tylko na siebie, bo zapomnieliśmy, że spędzanie z tobą czasu jest tak samo ważne, jak trening.

- Musicie zabić złego pana węża - powiedział Sevvy smutno. - Rozumiem. Chcecie, żeby profesor Flitwick rzucił zaklęcie, żebym stał się dorosły, żebym wam pomógł?

- NIE! - krzyknęli jednocześnie obaj starsi czarodzieje. - Nie. Nie, Sevvy. Zostaniesz w Hogwarcie, gdzie będziesz najbezpieczniejszy.

Severus uśmiechnął się. W następnej chwili zauważył, która jest godzina.

- Spóźniliście się na trening! - zawołał, patrząc na Harry'ego z przerażeniem.

- Dzisiaj nie ma treningu. - Nastolatek uśmiechnął się. - Wzięliśmy wolny dzień, wszyscy trzej. Zostajemy dzisiaj z tobą.

Sevvy westchnął, uszczęśliwiony.

= kryjówka Voldemorta =

- No i?

- Myślałem, że bachor znowu jest bliski ucieczki prosto w nasze ramiona, ale teraz oni znowu są blisko! Nie rozumiem...

- Lepiej więc szybko zacznij nabierać zrozumienia. Nie pozwalam ci zostawać w Hogwarcie po nic!

- Tak, panie. Czy zaatakujesz wkrótce?

- Zobaczysz. Kiedy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila. Draco, kolejny z twoich pomysłów można wyrzucić do śmieci. Mam dość tego bachora. Skupmy się na naszym planie ataku...

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału dziesiątego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	12. Rozdział jedenasty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział jedenasty<p>

* * *

><p>- Ravenclaw TRAFIA! I wyrównuje: obie drużyny mają teraz po sto czterdzieści punktów! Możemy się spodziewać, że tak będzie w nieskończoność, dopóki jeden z szukających nie złapie znicza...<p>

Harry i Sevvy siedzieli na trybunach, oglądając ekscytujący choć raczej długi mecz quidditcha pomiędzy Ravenclawem a Hufflepuffem. Głośno dopingowali oba zespoły - żaden z nich nie miał faworyta - i zwyczajnie cieszyli się spektaklem. Harry wskazał Severusowi parę interesujących zagrań i obiecał, że wypróbują je podczas najbliższego treningu Małej Ligi.

Nie byli świadomi, że obserwują ich wielkie oczy osoby, której palce czule gładzą różdżkę.

= kryjówka Voldemorta =

- Draco.

- Tak, panie?

- Ostatnio jestem dość zadowolony z twoich wysiłków. Udowadniasz mi, że jesteś prawdziwym synem swego ojca. Ucz się z jego siły i unikaj jego słabości, mój smoku.

- Tak, panie, jak zawsze staram się zadowolić ciebie.

- Dobrze. Zajmiesz honorowe miejsce przy moim boku, kiedy będziemy maszerować na ostateczną bitwę. Tę, która na dobre rozwiąże kwestię między mną a Harrym Potterem.

- To... to wielki zaszczyt, mój panie. Dziękuję ci.

- Gdy tylko nasz lojalny szpieg w Hogwarcie pozbędzie się tej małej gnidy, która była niegdyś moim mistrzem eliksirów, uderzymy. Potter i ten stary głupiec będą pochłonięci żałobą i osłabieni.

- Tak, mój panie. Czy mam przygotować twoje oddziały, panie?

Voldemort uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.

- Zrób to, mały smoku. Niedługo, bardzo niedługo, cały czarodziejski świat zobaczy, jak mądry uczyniłeś wybór, służąc mi, jaki honor to przynosi.

Draco uśmiechnął się z wdzięcznością i wyszedł z pokoju.

= Hogwart =

Mecz zakończył się zwycięstwem Ravenclawu, acz minimalnym. Trwał przeszło cztery godziny i widzowie byli całkiem zadowoleni, że mogą wreszcie wstać z ławek i podczas spaceru do zamku pozbyć się sztywności, którą wszyscy czuli od siedzenia przez tak długi czas.

Sevvy uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego, kiedy zobaczył stoisko z lodami ustawione przez skrzaty na błoniach z myślą o kibicach. Był wyjątkowo gorący dzień pod koniec maja; zmyślne stworzenia doszły do wniosku, że uczniom potrzebne będzie coś orzeźwiającego.

- Mogę iść po loda, Harry?

- Tak, ale zostań ze skrzatami dopóki nie przyjdę po ciebie ja albo ojciec. Muszę przez moment porozmawiać z Hermioną. Wrócę za dziesięć minut.

Sevvy skinął głową i pobiegł. Dostał swojego loda i jadł go przy stoisku, wesoło rozmawiając ze skrzatami.

Po jakimś czasie zorientował się, że ktoś go obserwuje. Uśmiechnął się, gdy zobaczył kto to.

- Cześć.

- Cześć, maluchu. Twój ojciec mnie przysłał, żebyś ze mną wrócił. Chodź.

Sevvy zawahał się.

- Gdzie są tatuś i Harry?

- Musieli iść, dziecko. No chodź już, dobry chłopczyk.

Sevvy skrzywił twarz.

- Nie jestem dzidzią!

- Oczywiście, że nie jesteś.

Chłopiec nie dał się ogłupić tonem obliczonym na udobruchanie go, uznał jednak, że był to wyraz dobrej woli. Powoli ruszył, wciąż jedząc loda. Zbyt późno zauważył, że wcale nie idą w stronę szkoły.

- Co...?

Wielkie oczy za ogromnymi okularami błysnęły złowieszczo, kompletnie pozbawione zwykłego zamglonego wyrazu.

- Mój pan szczodrze mnie wynagrodzi za twoją głowę, zdrajco.

Sevvy próbował uciec, ale zatrzymała go zaskakująco silna ręka. Ręka, która pociągnęła go w stronę znajomego drzewa.

- Nie, tylko nie wierzba, PUŚĆ mnie! - wrzasnął chłopiec.

- Tak, wierzba. I chata. Powinieneś był spotkać tam swoje przeznaczenie wiele lat temu, lecz spotkasz je teraz.

Gałęzie drzewa poruszały się w dzikim zapamiętaniu, niszcząc wszystko na swojej drodze.

Wszelkie starania dziecka spełzły na niczym. Nie miał szans z tą doskonale wyszkoloną kobietą. Został rzucony w stronę wierzby i z głuchym odgłosem wylądował w samym środku chłoszczących gałęzi.

Dzięki instynktowi wyostrzonemu przez lata treningów, których nie pamiętał, zdołał uniknąć trzech konarów.

Ale drzewo miało ich wiele. Usłyszał złowieszczy śmiech, gdy dwie kolejne gałęzie runęły na niego. Nie miał szans uratować się przed nimi. Patrzył na nie z przerażeniem i myślał o swoim tatusiu i bracie, jak bardzo będzie za nimi tęsknił.

Wtedy dwie rzeczy stały się jednocześnie.

Jaskrawopomarańczowy pół-kuguchar przedarł się przez gałęzie i skoczył na sęk u podstawy drzewa.

I jakiś głos zawołał: "_DRĘTWOTA_!", a potem rozległ się niemożliwy do pomylenia dźwięk upadającego ciała.

Sevvy uniósł wzrok i zobaczył rozzłoszczoną, ponurą minę Neville'a Longbottoma.

- Dobra robota, Krzywołapie - powiedział nastolatek. Później ukląkł obok dziecka. - Jesteś ranny? Możesz wstać?

Sevvy odsunął się.

- Nie rób mi krzywdy - szepnął.

Chłopak westchnął.

- Nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy. Wiem, ignorowałem cię, ale nigdy nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić. Chodź, musimy zabrać ją do zamku; musi zostać przesłuchana. I jestem pewny, że Dumbledore i Harry już szaleją z niepokoju.

Sevvy wybuchł płaczem.

- Harry powiedział, żebym został ze skrzatami, a ja nie zostałem! Będą na mnie wściekli.

Neville pokręcił głową.

- Wszystko im wyjaśnię, obiecuję. Myślałeś, że możesz zaufać profesorowi, to oczywiste.

Chłopiec słabo przytaknął. Gryfon podniósł go i posadził sobie na biodrze, drugą ręką zaś lewitował nieprzytomną nauczycielkę.

Spotkali Dumbledore'a i Harry'ego niedaleko od - już usuniętego - stoiska z lodami. Obaj prawie walili w dwa przerażone skrzaty.

- Gdzie go widzieliście po raz ostatni? W którą stronę odszedł? Kto był z nim?

- Jest tutaj, został odciągnięty, ale teraz jest bezpieczny - odparł Neville.

Obaj odwrócili się na pięcie i stanęli twarzą w twarz z przedziwną sytuacją.

Neville Longbottom, nieśmiały Gryfon, którego wątpliwym honorem było, że najbardziej bał się Severusa Snape'a, niósł ów swój największy strach i lewitował kompletnie nieprzytomnego profesora.

- Sybilla! - zachłysnął się Dumbledore. - Ona... jak?

- Na pana miejscu sprawdziłbym jej lewe przedramię - zasugerował Neville. - Próbowała go zabić.

Harry szybko podciągnął lewy rękaw nauczycielki. I był tam - paskudny, czarny Mroczny Znak.

Na wszelki wypadek nałożyli na kobietę również magiczne więzy i najciszej jak to możliwe skierowali się do gabinetu dyrektora, po drodze ostrzegając Minerwę McGonagall i Filiusa Flitwicka.

- Sevvy - rzekł Albus, związawszy profesor wróżbiarstwa i posadziwszy ją na krześle - podejdź tu, dziecko.

Severus przywarł do Neville'a.

- Przepraszam, tatusiu, nie chciałem być nieposłuszny, nie wiedziałem, powiedziała, że ty ją przysłałeś!

Dumbledore szybko przeszedł przez komnatę i zabrał syna Gryfonowi.

- Dziecko, nie sądzisz chyba, że się na ciebie gniewamy, prawda? Oczywiście, że nie chciałeś być nieposłuszny.

Ku wielkiemu zażenowaniu Sevvy'ego, dyrektor przytulił go jak małe dziecko.

- TATUSIU! - zaprotestował chłopiec gwałtownie. - Tu są ludzie!

Przytulanie przez tatusia było bardzo przyjemne i zawsze bardzo chętnie na to pozwalał, kiedy był kładziony do łóżka, no ale doprawdy, miał już siedem lat. Dużych chłopców nie przytula się publicznie!

Mimo swoich protestów skulił się przy piersi Dumbledore'a, szukając pociechy po przerażającym popołudniu.

- Co się stało, Nev? - spytał Harry.

- Krzywołap do mnie przyszedł, pewnie dlatego, że byłem najbliżej - wyjaśnił nastolatek, który ani na chwilę nie spuścił wzroku z dziecka ani nie przestał celować różdżką we wciąż nieprzytomną wiedźmę. - Pobiegłem za nim i dotarłem na miejsce w samą porę, żeby zobaczyć, jak ona rzuca chłopcem w wierzbę bijącą.

Dumbledore i Harry zbledli. Stary czarodziej mocniej przytulił dziecko. Brak oburzenia wyjawił mu, że Sevvy na nowo przeżywa te okropne chwile.

- No cóż, potem wszystko stało się nieco niewyraźne, ale Krzywołap podbiegł do drzewa i nacisnął sęk u podstawy, a ja rzuciłem _Drętwotę_ na Trelawney. - Spojrzał na siedzącego przy jego nogach kota, który wyglądał, prawdę mówiąc, na raczej zadowolonego z siebie. - Później przyszliśmy tutaj. - Neville wzruszył ramionami.

Jęk dobiegający z krzesła poinformował ich, że wiedźma się obudziła. Z oczu Albusa Dumbledore'a biła zimna furia.

- Filiusie, w tamtej szafie jest _Veritaserum_. Czy mógłbyś zaaplikować dawkę, proszę?

Mały profesor usłuchał. Wtedy dyrektor wezwał ducha Hufflepuffu.

- Bracie, czy mógłbyś, proszę, zabrać Severusa? Potrzebuje teraz twojej pomocy, my zaś musimy zająć się tym... tym... Tym.

Kiedy chłopiec odszedł z duchem, Dumbledore odwrócił się do Trelawney, a McGonagall przygotowała samopiszące pióro do zapisania zeznań.

- Nazwisko?

- Sybilla Kasandra Trelawney.

- Jesteś śmierciożercą.

- Tak.

- Od jak dawna?

- Od powrotu naszego pana.

- Czy pamiętasz nasze spotkanie w Hogsmeade, kiedy starałaś się o tę posadę?

- Tak. Tego dnia, gdy dałam ci przepowiednię.

- Pamiętasz ją?

- Nie. Nie pamiętam prawdziwych przepowiedni. Ale Czarny Pan odzyskał ją z mojego umysłu.

- Więc on wie.

- Tak. Wcale nie był bardzo zaskoczony. Niecierpliwie oczekuje, aż zmiażdży Harry'ego Pottera. Dlatego muszę zabić Snape'a. To zrani Pottera, uczyni go słabym.

Harry prychnął.

- Czy on planuje działać zgodnie z przepowiednią jakoś niedługo?

- Tak. Zbiera swoją armię. Gdy tylko dam mu znać, że Snape nie żyje, on wyruszy.

- Wyruszy dokąd? - spytał Harry głosem pełnym napięcia.

- Do Doliny Godryka. - Wiedźma uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem, po czym straciła przytomność.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału jedenastego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	13. Rozdział dwunasty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział dwunasty<p>

* * *

><p>Dumbledore patrzył na grupę pełnych powagi ludzi stojącą przed nim.<p>

Harry, Hermiona, Weasleyowie, Neville, większość A.D. - wszyscy tam byli. Podobnie jak nauczyciele.

Dyrektor odkaszlnął.

- Wydarzyło się coś bardzo poważnego - powiedział. - Trelawney porwała Sevvy'ego i usiłowała go zabić. Jest bezpieczny, dzięki panu Longbottomowi i Krzywołapowi - zapewnił wystraszone wiedźmy i czarodziejów. - Trelawney okazała się być śmierciożercą. Została zatrzymana. Pod wpływem _Veritaserum_ wyjawiła plany Voldemorta. Miała się z nim skontaktować, gdy tylko zabije Sevvy'ego. On wówczas miał pomaszerować na Dolinę Godryka, gdzie planuje stoczyć ostatnią bitwę.

Rozległy się krzyki, pełne lęku i podekscytowane zarazem.

- CISZA! - Mina Dumbledore'a była wręcz ponura. - Przez lata żył wśród nas śmierciożerca, a my nawet nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia. Nie mogę... nie mogę dłużej podejmować takiego ryzyka, szczególnie nie w przededniu bitwy. Muszę prosić was wszystkich, abyście obnażyli lewe przedramię i wyraźnie je pokazali.

Reakcja była powolna, ponieważ jednak zebrani widzieli sens w tej prośbie, podciągnęli rękawy do łokci i pokazali ręce. Uszczęśliwiony Szalonooki Moody kiwał głową, kiedy odkrywał własne przedramię.

- Stała czujność. Cieszę się, że o tym pamiętasz, Albusie.

- Z całą pewnością, mój przyjacielu. Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, skoro jesteś tu i mi wciąż przypominasz? - Dumbledore zachichotał.

Upewniwszy się, że nikt nie nosi Mrocznego Znaku, dyrektor wskazał zgromadzonym długie stoły.

- Usiądźcie i skorzystajcie z napojów, podczas gdy ja objaśnię nasz plan.

Harry zajął miejsce obok ojca w szczycie stołu.

- Voldemort czeka na wiadomość od Trelawney, że Sevvy nie żyje - stwierdził. - Niebawem pozwolimy jej ją wysłać. Obecnie możecie zauważyć, że Fred i George Weasley nie biorą udziału w tym spotkaniu. To dlatego, że przygotowują Dolinę Godryka.

Molly zbladła i otworzyła usta, żeby nakrzyczeć na Dumbledore'a, lecz Artur objął ją ramieniem.

- Są dorośli, kochanie. Najlepiej spośród nas nadają się do tego zadania. Są sprytni, potrafią działać ukradkiem i mają do dyspozycji całą masę dowcipów. Martwię się tak samo jak ty, ponieważ są naszymi synami, ale musimy im teraz pozwolić walczyć na ich sposób, Molly.

Żona odwróciła się do niego. Miała szeroko otwarte oczy, pełne łez.

- Wiem - szepnęła - ale to moje dzieciątka. Urodziłam je, kołysałam je i śpiewałam im... Nie mogę... nie mogę ich stracić... Wciąż widzę Fabiana i Gideona...

- Mamo. - Bill delikatnie ujął jej dłoń. - Mamo, ja wiem. Nie mogę ci obiecać, że nie umrzemy, że żadne z nas nie zginie. Ale bardzo cię kochamy i jesteśmy bardzo wdzięczni za to, jak bardzo zawsze nas kochałaś i jak się o nas troszczyłaś. Teraz jesteśmy dorośli i nie możemy siedzieć bezczynnie, gdy ten szaleniec biega luzem. Pozwól nam, abyśmy zasłużyli na twoją i taty dumę, mamo?

Molly mocno przytuliła swojego pierworodnego.

- Już jestem z was dumna - zapewniła - to jednak takie trudne. Rozumiem, ale nie musi mi się to podobać! - dodała z odrobiną jej starego ducha.

Jej dzieci roześmiały się.

- Molly, ja również nie mogę niczego obiecać - powiedział Dumbledore. - Nikomu nie mogę niczego obiecać. Ja też jestem przerażony, że mogę stracić moje dzieci - położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego - lecz ta wojna dotyczy nas wszystkich. Musimy pozwolić im odegrać ich role, jakkolwiek by nas to nie bolało... i jak bardzo nie chcielibyśmy zapewnić im bezpieczeństwa.

Molly przytaknęła przez łzy.

- Kiedy bliźniacy rozłożą pułapki w Dolinie Godryka - Harry przejął pałeczkę od dyrektora, który, podobnie jak pani Weasley, był tymczasowo niezdolny do mówienia - armia Voldemorta nie będzie miała możliwości ucieczki z pole bitwy ani wezwania posiłków. My jednakże będziemy ją mieli. Fred i George przygotują też miejsce, w którym znajdował się dom moich rodziców. Sądzimy, że Voldemort planuje zabrać mnie właśnie tam. Tylko on i ja możemy tam wejść. Reszta Doliny Godryka zostanie zmieniona w wielkie pole minowe. Wszystkie pułapki są dziełem Freda i George'a; wszystkie noszą ich magiczną sygnaturę. Bliźniacy wynaleźli też te... - Podniósł i pokazał niewielkie pastylki, które zdawały się zawierać zielonkawą breję i wyglądały na kompletnie niejadalne. - Każdy z was połknie jedną, zanim się aportujemy. Ochronią was przed efektami dowcipów. Hermiona stworzyła również więcej monet podobnych do tych, jakich używaliśmy w A.D. Te jednak mają funkcję świstoklików i są aktywowane hasłem, żeby nie mogli ich użyć śmierciożercy. Teraz profesor Moody omówi z wami taktykę bitwy, wcześniej jednak Albus ma pewne pytania.

Dumbledore wstał.

- Tak, chciałbym wiedzieć, czy którekolwiek z was jest śmierciożercą lub planuje zdradzić nas Voldemortowi.

Pełna zdumienia cisza.

- Ja - rozległo się naraz.

- Seamus? - Harry'emu opadła szczęka. - Ale przecież sam jesteś półkrwi! Czemu miałbyś sprzyjać Voldemortowi?

- Lepiej być czystej krwi - odparł Seamus. - Poza tym nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę Snape'a. Jeśli podczas bitwy przejdę do Voldemorta, pewnie zagwarantuje mi miejsce w swoich szeregach i wybaczy mi moją brudną krew.

Obecni w pokoju mugolacy i czarodzieje półkrwi posłali mu wściekłe spojrzenia.

- W porządku, zabierzcie go - westchnął Harry. - Zamknijcie go w zamku. Nie posyłajcie do Azkabanu! Po bitwie może zdołamy przemówić mu do rozumu.

= kryjówka Voldemorta =

- Przyszły już jakieś wieści?

- Jeszcze nie, panie, choć sądzimy, że niemal jej się udało; dzieciaka nie widziano od przeszło dnia.

- Bardzo dobrze, zaczekamy więc na jej raport. Czy armia jest gotowa?

- Całkowicie, panie. Od kilku dni nie karmiliśmy wilkołaków; są rozwścieczone i żądne krwi.

- Doskonale, mój smoku. Czy straże w Dolinie Godryka o czymś donoszą?

- Żadnych doniesień, mój panie. Cisza i spokój.

= Hogwart =

Późno w nocy wrócili Fred i George Weasley, zmęczeni, ale zadowoleni z wykonanej pracy. Natychmiast poszli na wieżę złożyć raport Dumbledore'owi.

- Gotowe. Wszystko, czego żądaliście, i kilka rzeczy dodatkowo. - Uśmiechnęli się. - A tutaj? Jakieś nowiny?

- Seamus został aresztowany - odrzekł Harry. - Poza tym reszta się przygotowuje.

Bliźniacy unieśli brwi.

- Seamus?

- Skrzaty podrzuciły _Veritaserum_ do napojów podczas spotkania. Kiedy Albus spytał, czy ktoś jest zwolennikiem Voldemorta, Seamus się przyznał.

- _Veritaserum_?

Dyrektor przytaknął.

- Dopilnowaliśmy, aby przedramię każdego z obecnych zostało sprawdzone na obecność Znaku i wszyscy wypili _Veritaserum_. Nie zamierzam ryzykować, nigdy więcej.

Bliźniacy pokiwali głowami. Spojrzeli po sobie i równocześnie podwinęli rękawy, pokazując niesplamioną skórę.

- Nie musieliście... - zaprotestował Harry.

- Owszem, musieliśmy - nie zgodził się Fred.

- Nie będziemy wyjątkami - dodał George.

- Ponieważ co do nas też mogliście się pomylić.

- Poza tym mogę się założyć...

- ...że wy też pokazaliście przedramiona, choć jesteście arcywrogami Voldemorta.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

**xXxXx**

Całkowicie rozbudzony Sevvy usiadł na łóżku, gdy weszli zobaczyć, co u niego, zanim sami poszli spać.

- Co się stało, malutki? - spytał Dumbledore łagodnie.

- Idziecie na bitwę. - Chłopiec pociągnął nosem. - Słyszałem, co ludzie mówią. Powiedzieli, że możecie umrzeć! - Spojrzał oskarżycielsko na Harry'ego.

Dumbledore posadził sobie dziecko na kolanach, Harry zaś usiadł obok nich.

- Musicie mnie zmienić z powrotem w dorosłego - błagał Sevvy. - Chcę wam pomóc!

- Sevvy - powiedział łagodnie Harry. - Sevvy, ty nie chcesz być znowu dorosły. Nie pozwolę ci na to tylko z tego powodu. Poza tym nawet gdybyś tam był, nie mógłbyś mi pomóc. To sprawa między mną a Voldemortem. Nawet tatuś nie będzie w stanie mi pomóc. Ale wiesz co?

Chłopiec uniósł wzrok.

- Co?

Harry uśmiechnął się do niego.

- Cały czas będę myślał o tym, jak bardzo chcesz, żebym wrócił, i jak bardzo cię kocham, i dzięki temu będę silniejszy. Więc pomożesz mi, Sevvy. A może zrobisz dla nas coś jeszcze?

Ciemna główka skinęła z wyczekiwaniem.

- Madame Pomfrey i Molly Weasley zostaną tutaj i zmienią Wielką Salę w wielką salę chorych. Będą potrzebowały mnóstwo pomocy.

Sevvy westchnął.

- Mogę im pomóc - stwierdził. Potem objął rączkami obu starszych czarodziejów. - Chcę, żebyście wrócili, nie chcę, żebyście sobie poszli. - Rozpłakał się. - Boję się.

Harry poczuł, że po policzkach płyną mu łzy, gdy zaś spojrzał na Dumbledore'a, zobaczył w jego brodzie błyszczące krople.

- Ciii, Sevvy - uspokajał dyrektor dziecko, kołysząc je. - Ja wiem. Nie ma nic złego w baniu się, Harry i ja też się boimy. Rozumiesz jednak, dlaczego musimy iść, prawda?

Chłopiec przytaknął i potarł oczy piąstkami.

- Żeby powstrzymać złego pana z twarzą węża, żeby nie zabił jeszcze więcej ludzi - odparł. - Będę dzielny, tatusiu.

- A my będziemy bardzo ostrożni - obiecał Dumbledore. - Zrobimy wszystko, co w naszej mocy, aby do ciebie wrócić.

= kryjówka Voldemorta =

- Mój panie, przyszła wiadomość. Chłopak nie żyje.

Czarny Pan wyprostował się. Oczy rozbłysły mu złowrogo.

- Doprawdy? Jak to się stało?

- Rzuciła go w wierzbę bijącą, panie. Zginął u wejścia do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Najwyraźniej nie... nie zostało zbyt wiele z jego ciała. Z tego powodu odbędzie się zamknięty, prywatny pogrzeb.

Voldemort wybuchł śmiechem. Zdecydowanie nie był to przyjemny dźwięk, śmierciożercy uznali go jednak za dobry znak. Przynajmniej kiedy się śmiał, Czarny Pan zwykle nie rzucał na nich klątw.

- Ona docenia ironię, muszę jej to przyznać - zachichotał. - To doskonała wiadomość. Idź. Powiedz Draconowi i pozostałym, żeby przygotowali się do wymarszu. Ruszamy na Dolinę Godryka.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału dwunastego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	14. Rozdział trzynasty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział trzynasty<p>

* * *

><p>- Sevvy, czy możesz pobiec dla mnie do skrzydła szpitalnego po więcej bandaży, słoneczko?<p>

Chłopiec skinął głową i pobiegł.

Kiedy wrócił, przez chwilę przyglądał się widokowi, jaki zastał.

Z Wielkiej Sali usunięto stoły i ławki. Zamiast nich stały tam teraz całe rzędy łóżek piętrowych. Stół personelu zostawiono, ale stały na nim obecnie wszelkiego rodzaju eliksiry, opatrunki i inne przedmioty, których mogła potrzebować pielęgniarka. Święty Mungo też był w pogotowiu, spodziewano się jednak, że większość rannych członków Zakonu trafi do Hogwartu.

Zadrżał, gdy spojrzał na górę czystych białych prześcieradeł w kącie, które miały służyć do przykrycia zmarłych, jacy niewątpliwie również się pojawią. Pomimo kompetencji pielęgniarki, nie spodziewali się, że zdołają uratować wszystkich.

Zaniósł to, po co go posłano, pielęgniarce, która przyglądała się zapasom eliksirów ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Co się stało? - spytał.

- Bill nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na warzenie - odparła Madame Pomfrey z roztargnieniem - zaś szkoła oczywiście nie posiada na stanie wystarczającej ilości eliksirów uzdrawiających przy tak dużej bitwie. Będziemy musieli ostrożnie rozdzielać zapasy.

Chłopiec spojrzał na równy szereg fiolek. Nie było szans, żeby to wystarczyło, zrozumiał. Bez nich ludzie umrą. Och, to było takie trudne... ale tatuś i Harry zawsze mówili, że czasami trzeba robić rzeczy, których się nie lubi.

- Ja będę warzyć - powiedział cicho.

Pielęgniarka spojrzała na dziecko. Jego niechęć do eliksirów była dobrze znana - i dokładnie przedyskutowana - wśród personelu.

- Słoneczko, to bardzo miło, ale czy jesteś pewny?

Severus przytaknął.

- Mogę je zrobić, Madame Pomfrey. Nie są takie trudne do uwarzenia.

Delikatnie pogłaskała go po włosach.

- Wiem, że jesteś bardzo zdolny, Sevvy, obawiam się jednak, że narazi cię to na stres.

No, a pozwolenie jej na próbowanie uzdrawiania rannych, kiedy eliksiry będą się kończyć, nie jest stresujące? Pokręcił głową.

- Mogę je warzyć - powtórzył. - Zacznę teraz, żeby miała pani świeże partie zanim te się skończą. Mogę tu ustawić kociołki? Nie... nie chcę być sam w lochach...

Miał nadzieję, że nie uzna go za słabeusza, ale naprawdę nie chciał być sam, a już na pewno nie daleko w lochach, gdy tatuś albo Harry mogli zjawić się tutaj ranni... albo gorzej...

Pielęgniarka zgodziła się, po czym zawołała z czterdziestki skrzatów jednego, który wiedział dość, by móc się przydać.

- Czy mógłbyś, proszę, udać się do lochów i przynieść wszystko, czego Severus może potrzebować? A potem pomóc mu się zainstalować w mniej lub bardziej spokojnym kącie?

Wkrótce przygotowywał już składniki. Mimo że przez cały rok nie zajmował się warzeniem, jego palce z łatwością przypomniały sobie dawne umiejętności - praktycznie momentalnie stały przed nim trzy bulgoczące kociołki z eliksirem uzdrawiającym. W dwóch innych miał eliksir uzupełniający krew, a w sześciu gotowała się na wolnym ogniu niebieska maź.

- Co to jest? - spytała madame Pomfrey, gdy podeszła sprawdzić, jak radzi sobie mały mistrz eliksirów.

- Coś bardzo starego - odparł chłopiec, który akurat obiema rękoma mieszał w dwóch kociołkach... w zupełnie inny sposób. - Znalazłem to w starych książkach matki. To coś w rodzaju antidotum na różne mroczne klątwy. Jeśli widać, gdzie klątwa uderzyła, wciera się to w to miejsce. W innych przypadkach rozrabia się z wodą w stosunku jedna porcja mazi na dwie porcje wody i daje do picia.

- Czy ta substancja nie będzie kolidować z innymi eliksirami? - spytała wstrząśnięta pielęgniarka.

- Kiedyś tak było - przyznał. - Ale odkryłem, że odrobina mięty pieprzowej tłumi większość reakcji. I poprawia smak.

Uśmiechnęła się. Nie zdołała się powstrzymać, aby nie zauważyć:

- Nigdy nie przejmowałeś się smakiem eliksirów.

Ponownie zamieszał.

- Nie przejmowałem się wieloma rzeczami, jak byłem dorosły, prawda?

Chociaż była bardzo zajęta, stanęła za nim, żeby potargać mu włosy i pocałować go w czoło.

- Pamiętaj po prostu, że bardzo cię kochamy - powiedziała, po czym pośpiesznie odeszła.

Musiał przywołać skrzata jeszcze trzy razy, aby przyniósł mu fiolki z lochów. Gdy przelewał do buteleczek niebieską maź, potężne zamieszanie i znajomy błysk świstoklików ogłosiły przybycie pierwszych rannych.

Cieszył się, że nie stoi na tyle blisko, żeby widzieć ich rany. Wciąż śnił koszmary o Lucjuszu Malfoyu i nie miał ochoty oglądać całej tej krwi. Skrzaty domowe nieustannie biegały po Wielkiej Sali, opatrywały rannych, zabierały eliksiry, których potrzebowała pielęgniarka. Zapasy kończyły się w zatrważającym tempie, więc Severus nastawił kolejne mikstury.

Komnata powoli wypełniła się ciężej i lżej rannymi. Po lewej ułożyli tych, którzy byli w lepszym stanie: mieli połamane kości, obficie krwawiące rany i pomniejsze klątwy. Jego maź działała tam cuda i wiele z tych osób było w stanie po kuracji wrócić na pole bitwy.

Ręce zaczęły go bardzo, bardzo boleć od całego tego mieszania, a w palcach chwyciły go skurcze od krojenia składników.

- SEVERUSIE! - krzyknęła naraz madame Pomfrey. - Czy możesz uwarzyć Szkiele-Wzro? Używają jakiejś klątwy, która łamie kości na kawałeczki.

Skinął głową ze znużeniem. Molly Weasley podeszła do niego, gdy trzęsącymi się dłońmi próbował posiekać składniki.

- Dziecko, nie możesz warzyć w takim stanie! - zawołała.

- Muszę - odparł, spoglądając na nią, wyczerpany. - Słyszałem o tej klątwie. Znam taki eliksir... potrzebuję więcej składników... - wymamrotał.

Molly przywołała dwa skrzaty.

- Pomóżcie mu, proszę - powiedziała. - Przynieście mu składniki, które wymieni, i przygotujcie je tak, jak was poinstruuje. Nikt inny nie może warzyć, nie wybaczę sobie jednak, jeśli on się przewróci ze zmęczenia.

- Poradzę sobie, pani... pani Weasley. - Musiał ją o tym przekonać. Ojciec i brat nie pozwolili mu wziąć udziału w bitwie; w porządku. Ale nie pozwoli odebrać sobie jedynej przydatnej rzeczy, jaką MÓGŁ robić.

- Usiądź, wypij trochę soku, zjedz kanapkę - poleciła mu surowo - podczas gdy Manny i Piry będą przygotowywać składniki. Mówię poważnie, Sevvy.

Widząc, że skrzaty są jak najbardziej w stanie poradzić sobie z podstawowymi składnikami zgodnie z książką, chłopiec pozwolił sobie na kilka chwil odpoczynku. Potem znowu wskoczył na stołek i zajął się bardziej skomplikowanymi przygotowaniami oraz warzeniem samym w sobie.

Kiedy warzył, widział, jak pojawiają się znajome twarze. Hagrid. Bill. Ktoś sprowadził Neville'a, który w rękach wciąż trzymał odciętą głowę Bellatriks Lestrange. Severus odwrócił wzrok - było mu niedobrze. Wciąż jednak nie było śladu po jego ojcu i bracie.

Wtedy, nagle, akurat gdy skończył, szum magii wypełnił powietrze. Chłopiec poczuł ból, jakiego nie czuł nigdy wcześniej, nawet pod _Cruciatusem_, i przewrócił się do tyłu, krzycząc.

- SEVVY! - usłyszał głosy madame Pomfrey i Molly Weasley. Kobiety podbiegły do niego.

Całe jego ciało płonęło. Było rozdzierane na kawałki. Każdy najdrobniejszy fragment bolał. Bolał. BOLAŁ! Zwijał się w konwulsjach, próbując uciec od bólu, mgliście świadom rąk, które próbowały go przytrzymać.

A potem wszystko spowiła czerń.

Pół godziny później do Wielkiej Sali przybył za pomocą świstoklika wysmarowany krwią, całkowicie pokryty brudem Dumbledore, trzymający w ramionach Harry'ego Pottera.

- Poppy! - zawołał.

- Albus! Dzięki Merlinowi... Och nie, Harry... Chodź za mną, szybko.

Dyrektor był zaskoczony, że pielęgniarka prowadzi go do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- Połóż go na tym łóżku, Albusie - poleciła, kiedy dotarli na miejsce.

Starszy pan usłuchał. Poppy zaczęła rzucać na Harry'ego zaklęcia diagnostyczne, a chwilę później Dumbledore zauważył osobę zajmującą sąsiednie łóżko.

- Sevvy! Co się stało, dlaczego on jest tutaj, co...

Pielęgniarka uniosła wzrok, po czym zaciągnęła dyrektora do drugiego łóżka.

- Chodź, Albusie. Harry cierpi na magiczne i fizyczne wyczerpanie. Skrzat go umyje i zajmie się jego lekkimi ranami. Harry na pewno będzie spał sporo czasu, ale nic mu nie będzie.

Dumbledore skinął głową, nieco uspokojony.

- Sevvy? - spytał następnie.

Pielęgniarka wzięła chłopczyka na ręce i umieściła go w ramionach dyrektora, później zaś wskazała mu wygodne krzesło.

- Severus znowu rośnie, Albusie - odparła cicho. - Klątwa znikła. Zajmie to kilka dni, ale jego ciało już zaczęło przybierać dorosłą formę. Dałam mu eliksir bezsennego snu, ponieważ niewątpliwie bardzo by w tym czasie cierpiał.

Dumbledore kołysał bezwładne ciało.

- Oczywiście - szepnął. - Nigdy nie zdaliśmy sobie sprawy... Harry pokonał Toma - wyjaśnił.

Oczy pielęgniarki rozbłysły.

- Naprawdę? On odszedł? Na dobre?

- Tak, odszedł. - Dyrektor uśmiechnął się, patrząc na jedyne zajęte łóżko. - Aczkolwiek odbędę z tym młodym człowiekiem, kiedy wydobrzeje, długą rozmowę na temat uganiania się za Czarnymi Panami bez żadnej pomocy. - Potem spojrzał na nieruchomą figurkę w jego objęciach. - Nigdy nie pomyśleliśmy, że klątwa może zniknąć, gdy Tom zostanie pokonany - stwierdził ze skruchą.

- Stracilibyśmy dzisiaj wiele żywotów bez niego - powiedziała Pomfrey, gładząc ciemne włosy. - Warzył jak szalony. Wiesz, jak bardzo tego nie znosi, ale robił to. Gdyby nie on, stracilibyśmy znacznie więcej osób. Teraz możemy tylko czekać, Albusie. Oni obaj zostaną tutaj; możesz zostać razem z nimi, o ile obiecasz, że się doprowadzisz do porządku, zjesz coś i prześpisz się na którymś z pustych łóżek.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

- Powiększ łóżko Sevvy'ego. Zostanę z nim; nie chcę, aby cierpiał, jeśli eliksir przestanie działać wcześniej.

Po szybkiej wizycie kominkiem w Wielkiej Sali, podczas której sprawdziła, czy wszystko jest tam pod kontrolą, pielęgniarka po raz ostatni zbadała Harry'ego. Gdy do sali chorych wrócił dyrektor, również na niego rzuciła zaklęcie diagnostyczne, następnie zaś wskazała mu łóżko, które miał dzielić z synkiem.

- Co się stało, Albusie? - spytała. - Sevvy nagle wpadł w konwulsje jakąś godzinę temu. Czy to właśnie wtedy Harry zabił Sam Wiesz Kogo?

Dumbledore przytaknął, układając dziecko wygodniej w swoich objęciach.

- Tak, to było to. Bitwa trwała całkiem sporo czasu. Kiedy przybyliśmy do Doliny Godryka, wciąż panował spokój...

* * *

><p>KONIEC<br>rozdziału trzynastego

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	15. Rozdział czternasty

_**oryginał:** Six Years to Life: Son of Hogwarts (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__Laume__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki_

* * *

><p>Rozdział czternasty<p>

* * *

><p>- Z początku niczego nie widzieliśmy. Wszyscy zażyliśmy antidotum na dowcipy Freda i George'a; nie polecałbym go nikomu, naprawdę muszą coś zrobić z tym smakiem. Bliźniacy byli na tyłach, gromadzili magię, aby aktywować pułapki, gdy tylko zjawi się armia. Harry był przy mnie. Wszyscy się ukryliśmy i czekaliśmy. Kiedy pojawił się Tom, zorientowaliśmy się, że on i jego podwładni byli wcześniej w Dolinie Godryka. Aportowali się tam.<p>

Dumbledore mocniej przytulił Sevvy'ego, który już zaczął rosnąć i miał w tym momencie jakieś dwanaście lat.

- Sądzę, że bliźniacy byli zmęczeni jego chełpieniem się za każdym razem, gdy miał wziąć udział w walce. Ledwie otworzył usta, uruchomili jedną z pułapek, która znajdowała się tuż za nim. - Zachichotał nieoczekiwanie. - To było coś w rodzaju wybuchowego _Incendio_ wydającego dźwięk podobny do mugolskiej pierdzącej poduszki, a poza tym wypuszczającego płomienie. Tom pisnął z KOMPLETNYM brakiem godności - parsknął - a jego śmierciożercy gapili się na niego z minami mówiącymi: "Co jest? Czyż nie miałeś być nieustraszony?". Bezcenne. Tom był wściekły, oczywiście. Wrzasnął tylko: "Do ataku!", bez żadnych dokładnych rozkazów jak, kto, gdzie, kiedy. Jeśli miał na myśli jakąkolwiek strategię, praktycznie wyrzucił ją do śmieci. Tym lepiej dla nas, jako że Alastor MIAŁ przemyślaną strategię...

Pielęgniarka prychnęła. Każdy jeden członek Zakonu miał tę strategię wbitą do głowy. Stary auror z trudem powstrzymał się od użycia _Imperiusa_, aby mieć pewność, że wszyscy zrobią to, co do nich należy.

- Śmierciożercy wraz z wilkołakami posłusznie ruszyli do przodu. Wówczas Fred i George wysadzili w powietrze pole, które przygotowali wcześniej. Powiedziałbym, że nawet połowa śmierciożerców i wilkołaków nie umknęła tej zasadzce niezraniona. Fred i George celowo zatrzymali Remusa przy sobie, ponieważ pułapka składała się z torebek wypełnionych sproszkowanym srebrem i przytwierdzonych do nich fajerwerków. Kiedy je odpalili, wiele wilkołaków zostało tym obsypanych... - Skrzywił się. - Paskudny widok. Fenrirowi Greybackowi dostała się największa porcja proszku. On... spłonął... na naszych oczach. Wiele innych zostało ciężko poparzonych. Remus nie mógł na to patrzeć. Fred i George powiedzieli mu, żeby nie wchodził na to pole, ponieważ osiadł tam ów proszek, sądzę jednak, że był zbyt wstrząśnięty, aby rzucić się na wilkołaki. Śmierciożercom oczywiście srebro krzywdy nie zrobiło, lecz wielu z nich zraniły oszalałe z bólu wilkołaki. Byli bardzo, bardzo rozeźleni i zaczęli rzucać klątwy w naszą stronę. Właśnie wtedy bliźniacy wystrzelili z różdżek iskry na dwóch rogach tego, co wcześniej było ulicą, i aktywowała się wielka tarcza. Wytrzymała tylko parę minut, dała nam jednak czas na zajęcie pozycji. Voldemort już wtedy widział Harry'ego... - Starszy pan przełknął ślinę. - Harry spojrzał na mnie, podziękował mi za wszystko i uciekł. Krzyczałem za nim, aby wrócił, lecz on ignorował wszystko i biegł do ruin domu Jamesa i Lily.

Poppy zmarszczyła brwi.

- Czy nie taki był plan?

Dyrektor energicznie pokiwał głową.

- TAK! Ale nie bez wsparcia! W tamtej chwili obie strony były już podzielone na małe grupki i trwały pojedynki. On zaś po prostu przebiegł między nimi, z rzadka rzucając zaklęcia, aby zapewnić sobie bezpieczną przeprawę, po czym wbiegł prosto na trzech dementorów. - Zerknął na wciąż śpiącego nastolatka. - Ależ będzie miał szlaban!

Poppy wybuchnęła śmiechem.

- O tak, "Prorok" będzie miał w związku z tym używanie: "Bohater czarodziejskiego świata odbywa szlaban za wypełnienie przeznaczenia".

- W każdym razie pobiegłem za nim - ciągnął Dumbledore, ignorując pielęgniarkę - i tuż przed tym, jak się tam znalazłem, przywołał najpotężniejszego _Patronusa_, jakiego w życiu widziałem. Nigdy nie widziałem tak szybko uciekających dementorów. Dobrze jednakowoż, że bliźniacy wynaleźli coś przeciwdziałającego efektom ich dowcipów, w przeciwnym przypadku mielibyśmy wielkie problemy; to były potężne i sprytne czary. Próbowałem podążać za Harrym, uwagę moją zwrócił jednak Neville, który walczył równocześnie z Bellatriks i Draconem. Draco był bliżej mnie i miałem z nim porachunki z uwagi na jego próby zabicia Sevvy'ego... Nie miał ze mną żadnych szans.

Pielęgniarka sapnęła.

- Albusie! Ty... ty tego nie zrobiłeś!

- Nie zabiłem go, nie - zapewnił starszy pan ze znużeniem. - Wiem, że również ja jestem odpowiedzialny za to, jak wielu Ślizgonów przeszło na stronę Toma. Gdyby nie Severus, stracilibyśmy ich jeszcze więcej. Nie, nie zabiłem Dracona. Spetryfikowałem go, nałożyłem na niego zaklęcie zamykające i zostawiłem go aurorom. Chciałem pomóc Neville'owi z Bellatriks, lecz on powiedział mi, że mam się wycofać i jemu ją zostawić. Już go potem nie widziałem...

- Jest tutaj - wyjaśniła madame Pomfrey. - Zjawił się tu z głową tej wiedźmy w rękach. Eliksir Severusa pozwolił go tymczasowo ustabilizować, nie jestem jednak pewna, czy przeżyje. Powinieneś był widzieć jego minę: smutna i triumfująca zarazem.

- Wyobrażam sobie. - Dumbledore westchnął. - Widziałem wiele osób walczących i umierających, gdy szukałem Harry'ego. Znalazłem go wreszcie, jego i Toma, w ruinach tego domu. Osłony, które dla niego zrobili Fred i George, działały i nie mogłem do niego podejść!

Jego twarz wyrażała frustrację; pielęgniarce zrobiło się go żal.

- Już mu nic nie jest, Albusie, przeżył i niebawem będzie cały i zdrowy - uspokajała go.

Dyrektor wypuścił wreszcie z płuc powietrze, które nieświadomie zatrzymał.

- Wiem, moja droga. Lecz było to naprawdę okropne, widzieć ich, a nie być w stanie pomóc.

- Jak on go pokonał, Albusie?

- Nie... jestem pewny. Walczyli przez dłuższy czas i żaden nie miał przewagi. Tom nieustannie z niego drwił, lecz Harry nie reagował. Sprawiał wrażenie tak skupionego, tak bez reszty skoncentrowanego na tym, co musiał zrobić, że nie widział niczego poza Tomem. Tom bombardował go starożytnymi, rzadkimi, potężnymi zaklęciami, chyba wszystkim, co przyszło mu na myśl. Wyraźnie wierzył w naszą bajeczkę o śmierci Sevvy'ego; ciągle dręczył tym Harry'ego. Sam miałem problemy z zachowaniem spokoju, chociaż wiedziałem, że Sevvy'emu nic nie jest, Harry jednak nawet nie drgnął. Wciąż był skupiony na osłonach, na odpieraniu i unikaniu klątw.

Dumbledore westchnął i przytulił bezwładne ciało młodszego - starszego - syna mocniej.

- Wtedy Harry rzucił _Expelliarmus_.

Poppy wytrzeszczyła oczy.

- Takie proste zaklęcie?

- Tak, takie proste zaklęcie. Gdy jednak rzuci się je celnie i mocno, można dzięki niemu osiągnąć znacznie więcej, niż ludzie sądzą. Tom był zbyt arogancki: przepuścił je. Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni i poleciała ku Harry'emu, który ją złapał. Tom, naturalnie, mógł być arogancki, nie był jednak głupi. Miał przy sobie jeszcze jedną różdżkę. Myślałem... myślałem, że serce przestanie mi bić, kiedy zaczął wymawiać klątwę uśmiercającą, lecz Harry wziął wtedy obie różdżki w jedną rękę i zaczął recytować słowa po łacinie; nigdy wcześniej nich nie słyszałem! Jest tyle rzeczy, których chciałbym się dowiedzieć, gdy się obudzi... W każdym razie powiedział: _Vox duos profugus vestri animus pro infinito_. To nawet według mnie nie brzmi jak poprawna łacina, jednak różdżki... różdżki jakby stopiły się w jedną i posłały w Toma promień światła. Nigdy nie widziałem, aby tyle zaklęć zaczęło działać jednocześnie; wyglądało to prawie jak _Priori Incantatem_; Tom został zaatakowany przez swoje ofiary. Różdżki lśniły, podobnie jak Harry, czystą potęgą tego zaklęcia. Nad polem bitwy rozległa się pieśń feniksa, głośniejsza niż kiedykolwiek słyszałem. I w końcu promień trafił Toma w pierś. A on... on... on się zmienił, Poppy. To chyba był najtrudniejszy moment. Cofnęła się każda transformacja, jaką przeszedł, i znowu był tym młodzieńcem, który się tu uczył. Wiem, że kierował się ku ciemnej stronie już kiedy tu był, mimo wszystko jednak... Wiem, że Harry też był tym wstrząśnięty, lecz nie ustąpił. Wreszcie Tom krzyknął raz jeszcze i jego martwe ciało padło na ziemię. - Dumbledore załkał. - To było najtrudniejsze, Poppy, widzieć go znowu jako chłopca i przypomnieć sobie, że nie uratowałem go, że nie zdołałem go uratować.

Pielęgniarka przytknęła mu fiolkę do ust i stary czarodziej zapadł w tak bardzo potrzebny mu sen.

**xXxXx**

Harry powoli otworzył oczy. Był... niemartwy. Nie zdołał powstrzymać jęku, gdy zorientował się, że leży na swoim zwykłym miejscu w sali chorych.

- Harry?

Ktoś zabrał mu okulary. A teraz oczekiwał, że Harry go rozpozna? Jaaaaasne...

- Ooooooo...

Szklanka znalazła się przy jego spękanych wargach i nastolatek zaczął chciwie pić. Po zaledwie kilku łykach zabrano mu napój. Jęknął, rozczarowany.

Chichot, który rozległ się nad nim, podpowiedział mu, kto z nim jest. Plus łaskotanie białej brody. Westchnął.

- Mam kłopoty, co nie?

Nagle znalazł się w objęciach.

- Och, Harry... Tak się cieszę, że jesteś bezpieczny i że wygraliśmy bitwę, że nie sądzę, abym był w stanie cię złajać w najbliższym czasie.

- Podaj mi okulary, proszę?

Świat nagle nabrał ostrości.

- Ron? Miona?

- Bezpieczni. - Dumbledore wiedział, że będzie musiał w którymś momencie powiedzieć synowi, że Hagrid nie żyje, uznał jednak, że to nie jest właściwa chwila.

Harry nie musiał pytać o Voldemorta. Wiedział.

- Sevvy?

Dyrektor pomógł mu wstać.

- Harry... kiedy Tom umarł... zaklęcie... rozproszyło się.

Harry patrzył na niego, nie rozumiejąc, co słyszy.

- Rozproszyło się? Znaczy...

- Tak, Harry. Severus ponownie jest dorosły.

Dumbledore zerknął na posłanie obok Harry'ego, gdzie leżał Severus, wciąż nieprzytomny, teraz jednak na powrót całkowicie dorosły.

- On tego nie chciał - szepnął nastolatek.

- Wiem - odparł dyrektor, który delikatnie gładził Severusa po włosach. - Nic jednak nie możemy z tym teraz zrobić.

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Znowu będzie mnie nienawidzić - stwierdził żałośnie.

Stary czarodziej pokręcił głową.

- Tego jeszcze nie wiemy - zauważył. - Nie wiemy, ile będzie pamiętał i jaki to będzie miało na niego wpływ. Powiem ci jednak, Harry, że on będzie bardzo niepewny, nawet bardziej, niż kiedy miał sześć lat. Tylko że prawdopodobnie nie będzie tego okazywał.

Harry wstał i usiadł przy swoim bracie.

- Nic mu nie będzie? Czemu się nie obudził?

- Jego ciało wyczerpał powrót do pierwotnej postaci. To mu sprawiło sporo bólu. - Dumbledore usiadł po drugiej stronie łóżka. - Poppy mówi, że obudzi się za parę godzin.

Harry skinął głową.

Dyrektor pochylił się i pocałował pogrążonego we śnie syna w czoło.

- Spodziewają się nas w Wielkiej Sali, Harry. Musimy złożyć oświadczenie prasie i temu podobne. Konieczne następstwo. - Przewrócił oczami.

Harry skrzywił się.

- Po Grindelwaldzie też tak było?

Dumbledore westchnął dramatycznie.

- Nawet nie masz pojęcia. Lepiej do nich chodźmy, bo inaczej oni przyjdą tutaj i zakłócą odpoczynek Severusa.

Harry szybko wrzucił na siebie jakieś szaty.

- No to miejmy to już za sobą - uznał - żebyśmy mogli być z Sevvym... z profesorem Snape'em... kiedy się obudzi. Proszę, powiedz mi, że Rity Skeeter tu nie ma...

Dyrektor roześmiał się.

- Obawiam się, że jest, Harry.

Harry uśmiechnął się cierpko, po czym ujął w dłoń rękę brata. Dumbledore wziął drugą.

- Spokojnych snów, Severusie - powiedział Harry cicho. - Niedługo wrócimy. Obiecuję, że zawsze będę twoim bratem.

- Ja zaś waszym ojcem - dodał stary czarodziej z uśmiechem.

- No cóż - Harry przywołał całą swą gryfońską odwagę - chodźmy stawić czoła dzikim bestiom, co nie?

Uspokojony wiedzą, że obaj jego chłopcy przeżyli wojnę, Dumbledore podążył za Harrym na spotkanie ze zgromadzonymi dziennikarzami.

* * *

><p>KONIEC<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk <em>_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
